The Demonic heir of the Uchiha and Uzumaki
by Mystic 6 tailed Naruto
Summary: Summary inside...
1. Double Sealing

**Summary: Madara Uchiha is a woman and a good person...Naruto is her grandson the son of her Daughter Kushina...Minato is a direct descendant of the Juubi… Naruto has two demons sealed within him instead of one... Female Madara, Good Madara, Good Akatsuki, Evil Hashirama**

**Naruto X Bleach X Inuyasha crossover**

**Uzumakicest...Naruto X Kushina harem...OC X Fem. Kyuubi X Tsunade X Kurenai X Tsume**

I hope this final true rewrite is better than the first one. I thought long and hard how to do this fully. The Mizumegami No Yami was created by my good pal Dracohalo117.

* * *

The village of Konohagakure was in chaos for the most powerful demon…The Makai queen herself, the Kyuubi No Yoko was attacking them…

The Kyuubi was enormous the size of a small mountain her fur was a bright orange color. They were surrounded by a long mask of darkness that extended from her ears. The demon's upper body structure looked humanoid…complete with thumbs on her paw-like hands…The demon fox released a blast of fire from her mouth. The demon's fabled tails lashed out smashing mountains, summoning tsunamis, and even spawned a massive tornado. A couple of times the fox rose on her hind legs and crushed several ninja with her paw-like clawed hands.

The fox queen was looking for something precious that had been taken from her…her crimson cat-like eyes showing complete and utter hatred toward the humans…saliva dripped from her maw. The demon fox roared saliva flew out. **"WHERE IS HE! I KNOW YOU NINGEN TOOK HIM!" **

The Konoha-nin wondered who this_ he_ was the fox boomed about. But there was no way in hell could they allow the demon to do any more damage.

The ninja rose up and charged the giant demon fox only to by cleaved in half by one swipe from her massive claw…then destroyed by another blast of fire.

"Come on! Hold it back until Yondaime-sama arrives!" One Konoha-Nin yelled out to the others.

His comrades nodded and lunged at the fox.

**"YOU'RE KEEPING HIM SO YOU CAN USE HIS POWER! YOU NINGEN ARE MONSTERS! GIVE HIM BACK TO ME!"**

The demon fox unleashed another massive roar, the powerful shockwaves sent the ninja sailing.

**"ROOOOOOAAAAARRRR!"**

The Kyuubi then reared back on her hindlegs…Her nine tails curved forward toward her mouth…The ninja watched in horror as red and blue bubbles gathered at her mouth…forming a giant black sphere…Which the fox queen then swallowed after condensing it. Steam poured from her mouth.

A few minutes later the Kyuubi opened her mouth. **"Kyūbiko Imari!" **A wide range red beam was fired from her mouth…the blast was strong enough to destroy one of the districts of the village.

* * *

Hidden

"What! why is she attacking? I don't remember sensing anything to make her attack." A woman with long spiky black hair stood on top of the Hokage Monument.

Her eyes were red with a strange black spoke pattern in them. Her clothes consisted of a long robe with red clouds on it.

_'Kushina-chan…hold on.' _With that the woman disappeared.

* * *

Konoha Hospital...

A beautiful woman with long dark red hair, violet eyes, and a very well-endowed figure was holding her newborn child in her arms…She wore a hospital gown.

She smiled down lovingly at him…He had a mop of reddish-blonde hair and when he opened his eyes they were the purest blue you ever saw…She continued gazing at her newborn son…she didn't know why yet but she felt butterflies in her stomach from looking at him. He had the cutest whisker marks on his face due to his mother being a former Jinchuriki.

There was a girl with them…she was 13 years old…she had long blonde hair with black streaks and grayish-blue eyes…she had a figure most girls her age would kill for…She wore a blue shirt and khaki shorts.

There also was a tall young man of about 10 with her, with long reddish-black hair in a ponytail and gray-black eyes…he is Uzumaki-Uchiha Itachi the newborn's older brother...he's already a Chunin and even activated his Sharingan two years ago at age 8 and its fully mature...the young boy still has yet to activate his mother's bloodline that allowed her clan to manipulate water known as the Mizumegami No Yami.

The girl is Namikaze Uchiha Hibara…Minato's only daughter…Hibara had inherited her mother's looks…but her father's hair color…she is the elder sister of the two. They all have the same father just different mothers. (Minato had a small fling with Mikoto)

Uzumaki-Uchiha Kushina is the daughter of Uchiha Mira(Female Madara) and Uzumaki Ryu…Wife of the Yondaime, Mother of Itachi and the newborn, and… former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi.

Kushina hugged her 'Mini-Minato' closer to her. "You'll be a fine ninja one day…my little Naru-chan."

Hibara wanted to hold her little brother…As did Itachi.

"Kushina kaa-san may I hold him?" Hibara looked up to Kushina as a second mother…she may be Genin rank but is strong enough to match most Jonin…Like Itachi she too had activated her Sharingan it's fully complete as well.

Itachi asked. "Yeah me too after Nee-chan Kaa-san?"

"Sure Hibara-chan, Itachi-kun…" Kushina smiled to her son and step-daughter. She was about to hand Naruto over to Hibara.

But then a yellow flash of light appeared to reveal Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage/Konoha no Kiroii Senko…and the father of Hibara, Itachi, and Naruto.

"Kushina-chan there's trouble!"

Kushina asked her husband. "What's happening Minato-kun?"

"A demon is attacking us!"

Kushina was a little scared. "Oh-no! You don't mean… "

"Yeah…the Kyuubi No Yoko."

Kushina was frightened when she heard that not just any demon but the most powerful one known so far. Her former tenant…she remembered after giving birth that the Kyuubi broke out of the weakened seal…and for some reason attacked the village. The Uzumaki princess knew that her mother who was the Uchiha clan founder was possibly already fighting the massive fox. Kushina asked afraid for her son, she held Naruto closer to her. "What do we do Minato-kun?"

"There is a forbidden jutsu I can use to defeat it…but I have to create another Jinchuriki…This jutsu is called: Shiki Fuujin it summons the Shinigami and seals away the demon into the person's body." Minato looked down. "The price? The soul of the caster."

"But Minato-kun whatever person the Kyuubi is sealed within could die from the strain of it's immense chakra!" Kushina protested.

"Not a newborn child..their chakra coils have yet to develop and could grow used to the demon's power."

…

…

…

"No…NO! I know what you have planned Minato-kun! I won't allow it!" Kushina's eyes widened. She realized only an Uzumaki could hold back the fox. The Uzumaki woman held Naruto even closer to her. "I refuse to let you turn my Naru-chan into the third Jinchuriki! Have you forgotten!** I** was the previous Jinchuriki! I know of all the hardships he'll suffer!"

"Please Kushina-chan! There's no choice!" The Yondaime knew his wife well and once she made up her mind there was no changing it…one of the reasons he fell for the beautiful, fiery, red-head…but now wasn't the time for her wants the village came first.

"No! Do you hear me Namikaze Minato! I won't let you turn my baby into what I was!" But she felt tired after giving birth a few hours ago and still recovering from have her tailed beast extracted… Kushina then activates her Uchiha bloodline five tomoe spun in her piercing red eyes.

The red-haired kunoichi was exhausted and then her Sharingan de-activated never mind activating her Uzumaki bloodline: The Mizumegami No Yami…Or her Shinko Sharingan…The Shinko Sharingan is the 'Purfied' Mangekyou gained by witnessing the death of someone you care for by your hands or otherwise.

"Please Minato-kun don't do it." Kushina begged her husband…tears flowing from her beautiful violet/purple eyes.

But Minato took Naruto from her arms…Kushina finally felt the effects of exhaustion and fell down on the bed. "I beg you Minato-kun please don't…" She gave her husband one last pleading stare before sleep took her.

"I'm sorry Kushina-chan." Minato looked down at his son. "Sorry Naruto forgive your old man for what he has to do."

Hibara and Itachi watched as their father disappeared in his signature technique with their baby brother…Hibara broke down crying…and Itachi though crying himself tried to give his big sister some comfort.

Mira arrived at the hospital to see her son-in-law vanishing with a yellow light.

She looked down at her sleeping daughter. "Kushina-chan…" She ran her hand through her daughter's hair. "I'll hold the Kyuubi off for as long as I can…" She leaned down and planted a kiss on her daughter's forehead.

The Uchiha founder then vanished in a swirl.

* * *

Battlefield

Bodies littered the area and more were seen as the Kyuubi continued her unexpected assault on the peaceful village…

But then black flames suddenly appeared in front of the massive fox and struck her in the face. The flames barely fazed the fox queen.

The demon fox snarled and turned to see a person standing on a branch of one of the trees.

**"Those eyes**…**! It's _you_****,** Uchiha Mira!" Kyuubi remembered this woman…she was the mother of her former container Uzumaki Kushina.

Mira smirked. "Remember me Kyuubi? I won't let you destroy the village I helped create." Her Eternal Mangekyou spun.

"Please Mira-chan, you know this pitiful place deserves to be destroyed."

Mira's eyes widened. "That voice...!"

She looked on top of the Kyuubi and saw a man with long black hair standing atop her head.

He wore dark red armor and was built strong. This man was none other than the Shodai Hokage and founder of Konohagakure Senju Hashirama but something's weird about him now. His chakra felt vile, evil. he's now corrupt, cruel, sadistic. No one knows how he survived or when he turned evil but he has. After the Kyuubi was freed from her Jinchuriki. Hashirama used his Mokuton abilities to take control of the fox queen and forced her to attack the village out of hatred.

"Hashirama!"

The Senju head smirked. "It's good to see you again Mirada-chan we can catch up later. Right now..." He placed his hand in the Snake Seal. "Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan!"

Mira gasped as massive roots broke out of the ground. She recognized the technique used to create the trees in the village. Mira's right eye spun like a vortex. "**Kamui**!" A swirling mass formed and shredded most of the roots but a few more rose up and formed large trees destroying the trees already there.

Hashirama watched with glee the damage his jutsu caused. "I'm still the strongest! I was a fool to ever create this pitiful village!" He went through more handseals. Giant wood tendrils rose up and began attacking the ninja and destroying the buildings.

Hashirama chuckled. "It's gone soft since my days! Worthless!"

The Kyuubi helped by using a powerful stream of flame to kill them.

Konoha's forces were being decimated by the very man who created the village.

* * *

Hospital

A young man with long silver hair and golden slitted eyes quickly sensed a massive youki in the village. He rushed out of the hospital. He wore all white clothes and looked to be 17 years old. his name is Taisho Gintsuki…he's a demon as well.

"Run! It's the Kyuubi!" Was heard as several civilians ran for cover. But then massive roots rose up and crushed them.

Gintsuki saw a young woman with long wavy black hair and exotic red eyes. She was a young Chunin and was running from the roots along with several other young ninja. Gintsuki quickly sliced through the roots protecting the Genin.

Yuhi Kurenai was a relatively new Chunin at 13 years old. She was specially talented with Genjutsu. She wanted to help her father and the others fight the Kyuubi but was barred from entering the battle. Her father had formed a barrier to protect but had been shattered by the Kyuubi's monstrous power.

Then huge roots rose up and was about to crush them!

Kurenai and the others shut their eyes as to not see them coming. But then they heard a slicing sound. Kurenai opened her eyes to see a boy who was about 4 years older than her. the roots were sliced to bits and the sword in the boy's hand showed how they were saved.

He had long silver hair and feral looking golden eyes. He turned to face Kurenai. "Are you all okay?"

Kurenai blushed while looking at him. "Yes. Thank you." She had never seen a more handsome boy since Yondaime-sama…until now that is. Yuhi Kurenai who never showed any interest in boys before has fallen for this one.

"Sure thing you just find a safe place to hide." Gintsuki looked in the distance to see the massive orange fox. _'What the! Benihime-chan?'_

The silver haired teen sighed_. 'Oh boy why is it this village seems to attract demons?' _He then started to walk away…

"Wait!" Kurenai walked up to him. She fidgeted a little blushing lightly. "T-Tell me your name before you go..."

"I'm Taisho Gintsuki."

"My name is Yuhi Kurenai."

"Nice to meet you Kurenai-chan but I have to go now." With that Gintsuki vanished in a blur of high speed.

Kurenai watched him leave blushing deeper. _'I hope to meet you again someday…Gintsuki-kun.'_ Her friends began to tease her about her blushing at a boy much to her dismay.

* * *

Mira appeared on top of the Kyuubi and aimed a kick at Hashirama. But the Senju head easily blocked it and countered with a punch.

his arm went right through Mirada's head as she used her **Jikūkan Ninjutsu **to turn intangible.

"Doesn't this bring back memories Mira-chan? You and me fighting each other. Just like old times!"Hashirama ducked under a strike and delivered a powerful roundhouse that connected. Mira felt all the air leave her lungs and was sent flying through the forest.

Hashirama smirked. "Well have fun finishing them off Kyuubi." The Shodai vanished in a swirl of leaves. He then reappeared on a tree a few miles away to watch the destruction.

The Kyuubi roared and formed another giant black sphere. But then a sword sliced through one of her tails. Gintsuki snuck up and attacked with his sword.

The fox queen roared in pain and turned her head to see a most shocking sight. One of her nine tails was cut off!

The demon fox stood in shock as the stump began to heal and grow…Soon a new ninth tail was seen.

_'Oh boy Benihime-chan's going to kill me for this…'_ Gintsuki thought.

He was right…

…

…

…

The Kyuubi was really angry now… The demon fox practically blasted him with massive KI.

**"YOU! HOW DARE YOU! I WILL DESTROY YOU FOR YOUR INSOLENCE!"**

The fox queen then attacked him with her fabled tails.

Gintsuki weaved in and out of the tails' strikes. "Yikes! Sorry!" He avoided each strike but each strike came closer to him!

then one of the tails struck him in the stomach!

"ACK!" Gintsuki coughed up blood as the corrosive chakra began to burn him.

He gazed up at the massive fox. '_Sorry about cutting one of your tails Benihime-chan, if killing me will make you feel better…then I accept my death.'_ Gintsuki smiled up at the fox. _'Just remember I still love you…Benihime-chan.' _his own youki activated secretly and began to absorb the chakra. the wound on his stomach was bad but not fatal. Even his new healing powers would take a few hours to close it.

Gintsuki refused to fall. his body was adjusting to the chakra he absorbed.

The Kyuubi glared down at the boy… then her red eyes widened at the person's appearance.

Hashirama's control over her faded.

The fox queen lowered her head to see more clearly.

**_'This...This is...'_**

The young man was none other than Gintsuki…

…

…

…

The Kyuubi was completely shocked. **_'Gintsuki-kun you were here! But you're hurt!'_** she doesn't know she caused that wound.

The fox queen turned an enraged hateful gaze down on the ninja who survived her attacks and the Shodai's jutsu.

They began to shiver until they saw the boy hurt beneath the fox.

The ninja began to talk amongst themselves.

"Look there's a kid! he's hurt!"

"I knew that thing was a monster!"

"I say we distract the demon and rescue that kid!"

With that in mind they began to approach the boy.

But Kyuubi slammed one massive claw down on them.

They barely managed to get out of the way.

**"STAY AWAY FROM HIM NINGEN! I'LL KILL YOU!"**

Kyuubi aimed her tails down at them and attacked.

But they managed to dodge the strike.

But then a BOOM was heard.

The ninja turned to see the Boss Toad Gamabunta.

He wore a yazuka jacket and had a giant blade strapped to his side. He also had a pipe in his mouth.

Standing atop Gamabunta was the very man they were waiting for! The Yondaime Hokage! Namikaze Minato. Along with his predecessor Sarutobi Hiruzen.

Cheers rang out from the survivors of the attack.

Minato had already informed Sarutobi about his plan. He held Naruto in his arms. _'I'm sorry of the burden I'm putting on you Naruto.'_

Kyuubi growled these Ningen were getting on her nerves... She then used her tails to gently raise her wounded mate onto her back. The fox queen was planning on leaving the village with her mate.

Minato went through handseals then clapped his hands together. "Shiki Fūjin!"

Kyuubi froze in terror when she felt one of the only two powers greater than her own.

The Shinigami himself hovered behind the Yondaime. The king of the spirits then looked down at Minato. **"What is it you need Ningen?"**

Minato begged. "Shinigami-sama please seal the Kyuubi No Yoko into my son! This is my only and final request."

**"Very well Ningen."** The Shinigami removed Kyuubi's(and by extension Gintsuki's) soul and placed it(them) within Naruto.

Naruto's hair gained silver streaks and became longer and more like fur.

**"It is done and now for my payment."** Shinigami took Minato's soul but instead of devouring it. He took it with him.

In a blue flash it was over.

* * *

Hospital...

Kushina woke up and looked around. She couldn't sense the Kyuubi anymore. But where was her son?

_'Naru-chan! Where is he!' _The frantic mother began to panic. Until her own mother appeared in front of her.

Mira smiled sadly. "Kushina-chan…"

Kushina noticed and grabbed her mother's robe. "Kaa-san! Where is he! Where is my little Naru-chan!"

"I'll take you to him Kushina-chan…" Mira grabbed her daughter's shoulder and vanished toward the battlefield.

* * *

The ninja breathed a sigh of relief. But they noticed their beloved leader Yondaime-sama was lying on the ground his body now pale…

"Y-Yondaime-sama…he's gone!" They mourned the loss of their great leader.

A tall man with long silver hair and yellow eyes appeared on the battle-field. He wore the clothes of olden times. Strapped to his side were three swords. He looked to be in his late 30s. Blue stripes decorated his face underneath his eyes.

_'Hmmm..so this boy was chosen as their Jinchuriki.'_

The man then picked up the boy. "I wonder what your life will be like now little one?"

But then two women suddenly appeared.

The man turned to see them. "Hmmm?"

Kushina saw Naruto in the man's arms and instantly begged. "Please give me my baby!" Tears flowed from her eyes. "D-Don't take him from me…"

The man smiled softly he couldn't deny a mother her child. He handed Naruto over to Kushina.

Kushina snatched him into her arms and hugged him. "Naru-chan!" She cried while holding him tightly to her well-endowed chest.

"I must say I'm surprised for usually most Jinchuriki's parents either abandon or hate them."

Kushina looked at the man. "Most mothers of Jinchuriki aren't former Jinchuriki themselves."

The man was surprised. "I see then you were the Kyuubi's previous host?"

Kushina nodded. "Yes. I was brought here from my old village of Uzushiogakure to become the new host after the old host Uzumaki Mito was going to die."

"I see so that means your son is the third host. I'm Taisho Toshiro my title though is Inu no Taisho."

Mirada bowed. "I am Uchiha Mirada." She then gestured to Kushina. "This is my daughter Uchiha-Uzumaki Kushina."

Kushina bowed as did Toshiro.

"It's a pleasure to meet you."

* * *

Next chapter is a time skip to when Naruto's five. The stupid civilians attempt to kill him while Kushina's on a mission. The idiots break the seal freeing Gintsuki and Benihime.

Gintsuki's first girls: Benihime, Tsunade, Kurenai, Tsume

Naruto's first girls: Kushina, Hinata, Sakura (she's not a Sasuke-loving bitch in this!), Ayame, Fem. Haku, Anko

**Japanese Translations:**

**Kyuubi No Yoko- Nine Tailed Demon Fox**

**Kyūbiko Imari- Nine Tailed fox Menacing Ball**

**Mokuton Hijutsu: Jukai Kōtan- Wood Release Secret Technique: Nativity of a World of Trees**

**Shodai Hokage- First Hokage**

**Jikūkan Ninjutsu- Time-Space Technique**

**Shiki Fūjin- Dead Demon Consuming Seal**

**Yondaime Hokage- Fourth Hokage**

**Konoha No Kiroii Senko- Konoha's Yellow Flash**


	2. The Seal shatters

**Disclaimer- I don't own Naruto, Inuyasha, or Bleach they are all properties of their original creators. But I do own Gintsuki an any other OCs that happen in this story**

**harems-**

**Naruto(Kushina, Sakura, Hinata, Ayame, Anko, Mikoto, Fem. Haku, Mei Terumi)**

**Gintsuki(Fem. Kyuubi, Kurenai, Tsume, Yugao, Tsunade, Yugito, Nibi)**

* * *

5 years later

The village of Konohagakure had changed since the Kyuubi Attack 5 years ago. The village is fully rebuilt but the scars of the assault remain fresh within the villagers' memories. They absolutely despise the Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi: Namikaze-Uzumaki-Uchiha Naruto and tried every chance to kill him. Unfortunately (for them) he has his mother Kushina and his half-sister Hibara to protect him.

Itachi was captured by the Uchiha clan and forced to become the older brother of the head family's only son. So Itachi quickly rose through the ranks and became an ANBU captain at age 15 (made Itachi a little older than in the series). He keeps close watch on Naruto, but in secret because the Uchiha clan have spies everywhere. Itachi couldn't even visit his real mother Kushina or Naruto who's his real little brother.

Naruto never let the hate get to him. He always tried to see the best in people. But all he got was spat on, hurt in any way…But he would heal quickly due to his 'condition. Hiruzen Sarutobi made an S-rank law about Naruto's Jinchuriki status.

Naruto has long spiky reddish blond hair with silver and black streaks in it. His eyes were also slightly slitted. His nails and teeth looked more like claws and fangs. He was well-built for his age despite all the prejudice against him due to his mother's frightening reputation in the village and beyond. She was known as the and Shinku oujou Of Konohagakure an S-rank Kage-level kunoichi on par with her deceased husband/his father The Yondaime Hokage. Also Kushina had another terrifiying rep. from her younger days...When her face was chubbier and when the other kids at the academy called her a tomato she would lash and violetly pummel them to near-death this gave her the title Akai Chishio no Habanero due to her no-less severe temper and her flowing red hair.

Kushina also trained her son how to avoid the civilian mobs. Naruto hadn't awakened his bloodlines yet, due to the demons sealed within him. They're also responsible for his feral-like appearance.

Today Naruto will soon have new family members and much more his bloodlines will awaken. After a mob of hateful shinobi attempt to kill him.

* * *

Hokage Tower

"**WHAT**!" Was the loud yell heard throughout the village.

Sarutobi shivered at the amount of KI Kushina and Hibara were emitting and the glowing spinning five-tomoe Sharingan (Kushina's eyes) wasn't helping.

"It is as I said Kushina-chan the council ordered you and Hibara-chan to complete an S-Rank assassination mission."

Kushina growled. "Those old bastards!"

Her fists were clenched and her Sharingan spun wildly. She knew those old farts were up to something, they're trying to send her and Hibara away so they can kill her little Naruto. It's not like they haven't tried already whenever she or Hibara weren't around. "Sarutobi you can't let this happen! If Hibara-chan and I aren't around who will protect Naru-chan! I can't find Itachi-kun anywhere!"

Kushina's Sharingan began to warp into a spoke like shape with nine points. Also water began to form around Kushina. The Uzumaki Matriarch resisted the urge to use one of her hijutsu to drain Sarutobi and make him even older than he already was…But just barely.

Sarutobi sighed and rubbed his temples. Things weren't going so well. After he announced to the village what happened every villager saw Naruto as the 'Kyuubi Brat' Most of the clans aside from the Yamanaka, Akimichi, Nara, Haruno, and Inuzuka clans viewed the boy as a threat. The Uchiha viewed Naruto as a weapon for them to take… The Ichirakus were among the only civilians with brains…For some reason Tsume swore her entire clan's loyalty to Naruto and the she wouldn't tell him why…

Sarutobi sighed sadly. "I'm sorry Kushina-chan but it's out of my hands." The civilian and Elder councils pulled out all the stops this time…

Kushina released an immense amount of KI that matched the Kyuubi's. She then sighed and rubbed her own temples. "Fine, but while we're gone you'd better keep Naru-chan safe Sarutobi."

"I swear Kushina-chan, I'll protect him to the best of my abilities." Sarutobi promised her.

Kushina scoffed. "You'd better old man or else they'll be needing a Godaime real soon." With that she took the mission scroll and left with Hibara.

Sarutobi then looked up at the pictures on the wall more specifically Minato's picture. _'You're a complete baka Minato! You should've let me perform the sealing.'_

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto was unaware of the dangers stalking him…A small group of shinobi who admired the Yondaime and hated Naruto for being the cause of his death and the 'death' of his younger son.

They were talking amongst themselves.

"I can't wait to kill that little monster!"

"I know he's been living amongst us for too long!"

"Let's kill the demon for Yondaime-sama!"

"FOR YONDAIME-SAMA!" The group yelled.

Naruto heard them and saw a mob of shinobi. _'Uh-oh!' _The Jinchuriki instantly ran for it. But the mob chased him.

Naruto dodged in and out of alleyways…But then he got trapped in one of them…The young boy whimpered and curled into a ball hoping to discourage them to no avail.

Three people of the mob cornered him…two of them were Chunin. One was dark skinned with a scar on his nose. His brown hair was tied in a ponytail. The other had white hair and an insane look in his eyes. The last one was a silver haired ANBU wearing a dog mask.

The civilians blocked off all possible escapes for Naruto and decided to watch the show. The demon would die and their loved ones would be avenged…Or so they think…

The two Chunin were Mizuki and Umino Iruka, they hated Naruto for killing their parents.

The ANBU was Hatake Kakashi a former student of the Yondaime. He absolutely hated the boy for killing his sensei and his sensei's child. He was supposed to be Naruto's 'Aniki' figure but after Kakashi was told of Naruto's 'death' he hated the Jinchuriki with a passion…never knowing he was hating the very child he was trying to avenge…

Iruka sneered hatefully at the boy. "At last! I can avenge my parents!"

Mizuki cackled. "We'll be the heroes of Konohagakure for killing this little demon!" He and Iruka drew massive shurikens from their backs.

Kakashi sneered behind his mask. "This for is my sensei and his son Kyuubi!" He went through three handseals and turned his right palm up.

Naruto heard the chirping of birds, looked up, and was horrified to see a ball of crackling lightning in the ANBU's hand.

Kakashi then rushed forward with the ball aimed at Naruto's stomach. "RAIKIRI!" The lightning jutsu created a trench in the ground as he came closer

Iruka and Mizuki threw their fuma shuriken when Naruto tried to run. Mizuki's fuma shuriken cut into Naruto's side. While Iruka's shuriken sliced off Naruto's right arm.

Naruto screamed in agony as his right arm dropped to the ground with a plop. He collapsed from the shock of losing his arm.

Kakashi then thrust his lightning ball right into Naruto's stomach…right on the seal.

The boy gasped and coughed up blood.

The people laughed cruelly at the horrible deed…not knowing they'll be punished severely if not executed for this crime.

Naruto was unconscious.

* * *

Mindscape

…

…

…

Drip... Drip... Drip... Drip...

Naruto woke up at the sound of water dripping. "Huh!" He felt wet and looked down to see he was in ankle-deep water. He was in a damp sewer. He also found he had his arm back… _'Great they dump me in a sewer…I'm sorry Kaa-chan, Nee-chan I wasn't good enough to escape…'_

Naruto heard deep growling up ahead. "Huh? What's that?" He walked along the halls wincing as he trudged through the murky water.

Soon he came across a massive cage. It was huge! It had a paper with the kanji for 'Seal' as it's lock but the paper was beginning to crumble… due to the Raikiri hitting it.

_'Whoa! What's in here!'_

"Hey Naruto it's about time you came in here." A voice said.

Naruto turned to see a young man in his early twenties (20-25). He had long silver hair streaked with crimson and yellow slitted eyes.

He wore a daimyo-like white kimono with a sword strapped to his left thigh.

"Who are you?" The boy asked.

"I'm Taisho Gintsuki nice to finally meet you Naruto." The newly named Gintsuki said.

"Where are we?" Naruto looked around this place he felt like he should know it… yet…

"We're in your mind Naruto and I have to say what a dump."

"This is my mind?" The boy was confused.

Gintsuki nodded. "Yes, Naruto this is your inner world. When that bastard struck you with his lightning jutsu. Benihime-chan and I dragged you in here to protect and heal you."

**"That's right Naruto-kun…" **A feminine yet booming voice spoke from within the cage.

Naruto quickly looked around. "Who said that?"

**"Turn around to the cage."** The voice told him.

Naruto turned to look into the cage, only to freeze as the largest pair of crimson eyes gazed down at him with regret and sorrow.

The boy turned pale like a certain snake sennin. "What are you!"

The cage lit up in a burst of reddish chakra to reveal a massive orange fox with nine tails. The fox was sitting upright.

…

…

…

Naruto paled worse recognizing the fox from the stories from the old man.

"Y-You're…the…the…Kyuubi No Yoko!"

**"Yes That's me Naruto-kun."** Benihime said sadly. Not only did she cause Naruto's life to be worse than a criminal's. She also found out that Gintsuki was hurt by her own tails. When she found out the Bijuu Queen was devastated to learn she had injured her own mate.

"But if this is my mind then that means." The boy looked like he was about to cry.

Gintsuki nodded sadly. "Yeah we're sealed within you Naruto. You're a demon host called a Jinchuriki."

Naruto began to cry. "They were right! I'm a monster!"

Benihime watched him cry and grew sick of it. She released a torrent of her immense KI and roared.

**"YOU'RE NOT THE MONSTER NARUTO-KUN, THEY ARE! NOW SHUT UP!"**

The shockwaves from her roar and the KI instantly quieted Naruto's sobs.

Gintsuki walked over and hugged Naruto. "Hime-chan's right you're no monster Naruto."

Naruto looked up into his yellow eyes. "R-Really?"

"Of course kid." Gintsuki gave him a smile. "They're the true monsters for hurting you."

Benihime spoke up. **"Naruto-kun let me awaken your bloodlines from your mother."**

"Bloodlines?"

Gintsuki nodded. "Yeah your mother Kushina has a dual bloodline an elemental one and a dojutsu."

Naruto was amazed as Benihime went on and explained to him about the different types of bloodlines and what abilities each gave you.

He learned he had Uchiha and Uzumaki blood from his mother. So he had the Uchiha bloodline: the Sharingan and the Uzumaki bloodline: the Mizumegami No Yami.

Benihime sent her red chakra to Naruto and it covered him like a blanket. Unknown to the Bijuu Queen, she also awakened his demonic heritage...the power of the Juubi and broke the seal that bound her and Gintsuki to Naruto.

* * *

Outside Mindscape

Naruto's body was covered by Benihime's red chakra in a shield...His wounds healed and a new right arm suddenly grew in complete with a deadly looking sword in his hand. Naruto's bangs lifted from his forehead to reveal a slit that appeared in his skin all of a sudden.

Kakashi snarled and tried to bypass the barrier only to leap back as a giant chakra claw came out of it and tried to grab him. The ANBU leapt nimbly away avoiding the claw's grasp.

"Ha! That all you got demon!" He charged up another Raikiri. "This time I'll finish you!"

Iruka and Mizuki both summoned another fuma shuriken and rushed at Naruto. "WHY WON'T YOU JUST DIE DEMON!"

Suddenly an explosion of chakra blew the three ninja into the walls around them.

Naruto's body lifted up…floating in the air… There was another flash of chakra this one was a familiar red.

Soon two people stood there in front of Naruto. The boy was currently unconscious from the broken seal.

One person was a young man who looked was in his early twenties. He had long silver hair streaked with red and yellow slitted eyes. In his hand was a sword ready to slice them up with.

The other was a very beautiful young woman who was also in her early twenties. Her hair was a deep crimson and fell down her back in waves. Her skin seemed to glow in the sun.

Her outfit consisted of a loose furisode kimono which accented her large breasts. She had two Kusarigama scythes strapped to her thighs. One scythe on each side.

But what terrified the people were her eyes which were a bloody crimson with slit pupils. They even began to glow.

Iruka shivered. "W-What are you?"

The girl smirked revealing vampire-like fangs. "You should know after all I gave you that scar." She pointed to the scar on Iruka's nose.

An eerie and familiar crimson glow emanated around her body.

Kakashi was shaking. "Y-You're the…Kyuubi No Yoko!"

"That's right." The girl nodded with a wicked gleam in her eyes. "But that's just my title call me Benihime."

The silver haired man spoke. "We're going to punish you for your crimes against Naruto." He pointed his sword at them. "You're finished."

Kakashi sneered. "Try it demons!" The last Hatake then went through handseals and formed another lightning blade. "Die! Raikiri!" Kakashi rushed forward at Gintsuki.

Gintsuki just stood there as the jutsu came closer then…Kakashi seemingly struck Gintsuki with the lightning ball. The attack created a crater and destroyed some of the walls. It also knocked off Kakashi's mask revealing a Sharingan eye and a face mask.

The civilians cheered thinking now they could kill them.

…

…

…

But to their shock...Gintsuki had easily blocked it with one arm. The Raikiri fizzled out.

…

…

…

"Hmmm... I'm sorry... was that actually supposed to do anything?" Gintsuki had a bored look on his face. He had seen far more powerful techniques.

Kakashi couldn't believe his eyes. This person had blocked his one original S-ranked jutsu with only one arm...and practically with no damage done.

"Oh well…" Gintsuki then increased his grip's pressure, his herculan strength forcing Kakashi to his knees. The ANBU captain groaned in agony at the immense strength which surpassed even the Slug Sannin's.

"Wow you're weaker than I thought you were." Gintsuki now had a cold sinister look on his face. "Now you will suffer like you made Naruto suffer!"

Gintsuki raised his sword and with one slice severed Kakashi's right arm all the way from just below the shoulder. "An arm for an arm you know?"

Kakashi's severed arm plopped onto the ground and flopped around like a cut lizard's tail. Kakashi screamed loudly. "AGGGGGHHHHHHHH!"

Gintsuki noticed the one Sharingan. "What you have a Sharingan? You don't smell like an Uchiha." He raised two clawed fingers. "I think I should remove this eye it doesn't belong."

Kakashi gasped while still wincing from the pain of losing his arm. "N…No…Don't take my sharingan!" He couldn't lose the gift from his late teammate Obito.

"Ah this eye means a lot to you I see." Gintsuki looked to the girl. "Hime-chan rip it out of him."

Benihime smiled. "Sure thing Gintsuki-kun." She came over to Kakashi. "Maybe you can _reward_ me after this Gintsuki-kun?" Her tone was husky.

Gintsuki sighed and shook his head. "You horny vixen." He could smell his mate's arousal from this. She was such a sadist.

"You know you love me _Gintsuki-kun_." Benihime purred.

"Yeah we'll talk about this later. "

Benihime then turned to Kakashi and formed a two-tailed shroud. **"Now how should I remove this?"** A brilliant idea entered the fox queen's mind: She'll just rip it out as painfully as possible. The Bijuu Queen raised one clawed hand and struck Kakashi right in the Sharingan eye. She then without any effort ripped the eye clear out of Kakashi's socket. Like she planned she did it as painfully as possible…

Kakashi screamed as Obito's eye was forcibly ripped from his now empty and bleeding socket. He held his socket with his remaining hand trying to quail the bleeding.

Benihime smiled wickedly as she held the eye for him to see. **"So this eye was given to you huh?" **She got another wicked idea on how to make him suffer. Benihime did have a reputation in the village to uphold, so she lifted the eye into the air and then popped the eye into her mouth and swallowed it. **"And now it's gone."**

Gintsuki watched impassively. "Well Beni-chan does have a new reputation to uphold."

The civilians were horrified watching the Kyuubi swallow the very eye that could save them from her wrath.

Kakashi was especially devastated his gift from Obito…gone, eaten by the very demon said to be susceptible to the eye's abilities.

Benihime looked at Kakashi with a wicked grin. **"That was pretty good."** She licked her lips.

Iruka and Mizuki were horrified and tried to run. Gintsuki noticed and slashed his blade in their direction. Demonic slicing waves shot from the blade and struck the two Chunin in the back.

They both screamed as the waves tore their vests and gave them permanent wounds.

* * *

Hokage Tower

Sarutobi had been checking on Naruto through his crystal orb when he saw Kakashi strike Naruto with the Raikiri.

_'No! Kakashi! I have to hurry and save Naruto! Minato you'd be so angry at your student!'_

Hiruzen quickly summoned some ANBU who had no grudges against Naruto. Among these ANBU was Uzuki Yugao who's codename was Neko due to her cat mask.

"We must save Naruto!"

"Hai Hokage-sama!" They all replied, the whole group vanished via shunshin.

* * *

The villagers were horrified and started to run.

Naruto woke up and instead of blue eyes they were blood-red with three tomoe in each. He noticed the villagers running."Huh? Where are they going?"

"They won't get away." Gintsuki raised his sword while glowing with an eerie crimson-purple aura and pierced it into the ground. A crismon-purple demonic wave shot through the ground creating a fissure.

The demon wave and fissure struck the running villagers knocking them into the walls.

Gintsuki turned to see Naruto's eyes. "Ah I see you activated your Sharingan Naruto."

"I did?" Naruto wanted to see for himself so he looked into one of the windows that provided a reflection.

"Whoa!" The young boy was amazed at his eyes they were red with three tomoe in a triangle pattern. "Wow! My eyes are so cool!"

The civilians were shocked to see their 'precious' Sharingan in the demon brat's eyes.

"Look the demon has the Sharingan!"

"That can't be! He must've stolen it!"

"How dare he! Let's kill him!"

A large civilian mob gathered and surrounded the three.

Gintsuki held his sword in a defensive position. "Looks like we'll have to kill them Hime-chan."

Benihime drew her Kusarigama. **"I'm ready ****Gintsuki-kun."**

But just as the mob was about to close in.

"STOP!" Yelled a powerful voice.

Soon Hiruzen stood there along with the ANBU.

The civilians paled. "H-Hokage-sama!"

"What were you about to do surrounding Naruto and his friends?"

One idiot civilian yelled out. "Hokage-sama we're trying to kill the demon and it's friends! It stole the Sharingan from the Uchiha clan!"

Sarutobi noticed Naruto's eyes. _'Whoa! Naruto activated his Sharingan already! And they thought his brother was a prodigy!'_

This was the final straw Hiruzen had enough of their idiocy… He would now allow extreme lethal force to protect Naruto…It was time for the civilian and elder councils to remember just who's really in charge. "ANBU these people are to be executed effective immediately for attempting to kill our village's young hero. Assist these two in killing them."

"Hai Hokage-sama." The ANBU drew their swords and rushed forward at the petrified mob. They began cutting civilians down.

Gintsuki grinned. "Wow who'd thought the Hokage would allow us to kill his civilians?" He too joined in the slaughter.

Benihime twirled her Kusarigama and threw them decapitating several people.

Soon the entire mob was decimated. 50 civilians lost their lives.

Hiruzen performed a few handseals. "Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" He blasted out a large ball of flames and set the corpses on fire.

The remaining civilians who witnessed the massacre paled and went about their business.

Hiruzen growled. "I've let this go on long enough!" He's decided enough is enough. It's time to change things starting with the council.

"You two I wish to speak with you in private." Hiruzen said to Gintsuki and Benihime.

Both nodded.

Soon the group went to the Hokage tower to speak. Benihime and Gintsuki explained to Sarutobi about the so-called attack 5 years ago and how they were released from the seal. Naruto was listening interested…

Hiruzen was shocked. That cute girl was the Kyuubi No Yoko? His sensei Hashirama alive and now evil? What was going on with the world?

He rubbed his temples. _'Kakashi, Minato would castrate you. But that would probably be merciful considering what Kushina-chan will do to you once she finds out.'_

Soon Kushina and Hibara came in via shunshin. They had completed the mission in just a few hours.

Sarutobi paled. _'Oh Kami! The council forgot who they were dealing with!'_

Naruto turned to see his mother and older half-sister. "KAA-CHAN, NEE-CHAN!" He flung himself into his mother's arms.

Kushina hugged him happily. "Naru-chan my little boy!" She ran her hand through her son's hair.

Hibara ruffled Naruto's hair. "Hey otouto!"

Hiruzen gulped as he knew he'd have to tell them what Kakashi did. He did a mental prayer for Kakashi.

Kushina looked at Sarutobi. "Well old man? Did you protect Naru-chan like you promised me?" Hiruzen turned as pale as his former pupil Orochimaru.

Gintsuki grinned. He went on to explain to Kushina what happened while she was gone and about who he and Benihime were.

Kushina stood silent with her hair shadowing her eyes. She then handed Naruto to Benihime. "Here take Naru-chan back home while I have a 'little' chat with this old fool." Her voice was soft and monotone… Like the calm before the storm…

Gintsuki and Benihime waved to the now cowering Sarutobi and vanished with Naruto.

the ANBU quickly vanished too as Kushina's KI rose.

Kushina smiled sweetly. But you could see the malice in her eyes toward Sarutobi. He was for a lack of better words...officially screwed.

* * *

LOL I loved writing this one! Next chapter the civilian and elder councils get put in their places! Then another time skip to the academy graduations! Oh should I give Yugao to Naruto after Hayate's death? Flames will be put out by the Mizumegami No Yami. If anyone has a problem with my OCs. I don't care! They can stick it where the sun doesn't shine!

Rant: TSUNADE IS FAR TO OLD FOR NARUTO PEOPLE! KURENAI IS NOT NARUTO'S TYPE! I have read plenty of Naruto X Tsunade and Naruto X Kurenai fics out there but there just isn't any way to put them with Naruto here.

**Japanese Translation:**

**Akai Chishio no Habanero-Red Hot-Blooded Habanero**

**Shinku Oujou-Crimson Death**

**Jutsu List**

Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu (Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique)

technique where chakra kneaded inside the body is converted into fire, and expelled from the mouth in a massive orb of roaring flame. The scope of the attack is altered by controlling the volume of chakra that is mustered. The released flames will engulf their target, and leave a crater on the ground's surface. The fireball is normally blown through a ring made by the thumb and index finger of the user. However, Sasuke and Itachi are seen doing this technique without making a ring over their mouth.

According to Kakashi Hatake (in the anime Part II), the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique was originally created by the Uchiha clan, becoming one of their favorite moves with which they became very adept. The Uchiha clan also uses the Fire Release: Great Fireball Technique as a "_coming of age_" technique. This technique apparently requires more than average chakra reserves and most Genin should not be able to do this technique.

Handsigns:Horse, Tiger or Snake, Ram, Monkey, Boar,Horse Tiger

User: Uchiha Itachi, Uchiha Mira, Uchiha Sasuke, Uzumaki Naruto, Uzumaki Kushina, Uchiha Hibara, Uchiha clan members, Some konoha Jonin, Hatake Kakashi (Formerly)

Raikiri(Lightning Cutter)

The Lightning Cutter is an enhanced form of the Chidori with the same effects and drawbacks, but more concentrated. It is said to have gained its name after Kakashi split a bolt of lightning with it. Because the Chidori is already powerful on its own, the Lightning Cutter requires better chakra control, which is exemplified in its appearance. The Chidori appears as simply a mass of white electrical chakra in the user's hand, while the Lightning Cutter is more focused and blue. This was Kakashi's signature jutsu.

Handsigns: Ox, Rabbit, Monkey

Users: Hatake Kakashi (formerly), Uchiha Hibara


	3. Punishments and Graduations

**Disclaimer**: do not own Naruto or Inuyasha nor Bleach

Starting this chapter Naruto drops his childish mask.

* * *

Sarutobi backed away from Kushina. "Now…Now Kushina-chan I… I…" The KI rolling off the Uzumaki Matriarch was immense. Hibara had gone with Benihime and Gintsuki…

Kushina walked toward Sarutobi her eyes glowing red and becoming slitted. "So old man… you failed again. Just like I knew you would." She raised one hand toward the strange shaped sword strapped to her upper back sideways. Red chakra began to hiss around her body revealing she retains traces of Benihime's power within her…Her hair lengthened and grew spikier, more like rough fur… Her nails and teeth noticeably elongated and grew sharper…The Uzumaki Matriarch withdrew a wide hollow sword, it's blade was longer than the hilt…It's guard was as wide as it's blade with three small holes in each end used to unsheathe it. The handle was purple.

Sarutobi prayed she wouldn't kill him knowing she easily could being more than powerful enough to match her own husband in battle.

"So old man… Why did Kakashi attempt to kill my little Naru-chan?" Kushina pointed her sword at Sarutobi and it glowed as yellow energy gathered in the hollow middle. "Is he so blinded by my late _husband's_ death that he would try to kill my baby and risk incurring my wrath just to feel better?"

Sarutobi paled as the sword glowed brighter. "W… Well…"

Kushina smiled sadistically. "If you won't tell me then I'll have to beat it out of you." She pulled her sword back and slashed forward. "Ola Azul!"

A yellow energy blade-shaped blast shot toward Sarutobi…He yelped and ducked. The attack destroyed a portion of the office."Ask him yourself Kushina-chan… He's under interrogation by Ibiki and Anko!"

Kushina smiled. "You just saved your own skin old man." She vanished in a whirlpool shunshin…

Sarutobi breathed out a sigh of regret. 'I'm sorry Minato I failed you… I kind of wish I'd just let Kushina-chan kill me…'

* * *

Konohagakure Torture and Interrogation room

Kakashi was strapped to the chair being interrogated by the two best torture specialists in the village. Morino Ibiki and Mitarashi Anko.

Anko always thought Naruto was pretty cute plus Kushina was her former Jonin-sensei. She helped her former instructor by scaring the mobs away with her snakes…

Kakashi squirmed in his binds…Kind of hard when you only have one arm left. "Let me go! I have to kill those monsters!"

Ibiki shook his head and released the full brunt of his KI down on Kakashi…The pressure paralyzed him…

Kakashi grew silent. _'He truly is a frightening man!'_ He shivered with fear.

"That's better." Ibiki said in a sadistic tone. "Now let's see how long it takes to break you. Anko?"

The snake mistress grinned and held up a copy of Icha-Icha paradise. With Anko was a large snake coiled to strike.

Kakashi's one eye widened in horror…With a wicked grin, Anko fed the book to her snake…Kakashi's screams were heard all over the village…Kakashi panted from his screams and glared at Anko. "You evil snake bitch!"

"Now, now Kakashi that's not nice…" Said a familiar voice…Kushina appeared in the room with a whirpool shunshin.

Kakashi paled at seeing his sensei's wife. "K…Kushina-sama!"

Anko beamed. "Kushina-sensei!"

"Hey Anko-chan! We'll catch up later. Why don't you take a break and let me handle this?"

Anko nodded. "Sure! I could use a break!" She looked to Ibiki…

The large man chuckled. "Go right ahead Anko-chan. Kushina-sama and I will deal with him."

Anko waved to the now whimpering Kakashi and vanished via leaf shunshin.

Kushina looked to her late husband's student. "Now Kakashi…" She held up one hand and water gathered on it. "You're going to tell me why you tried to murder my little Naru-chan…"

Kakashi gulped.

"Not talking? We'll see how long that lasts." Kushina smiled sadistically…

Kakashi's screams began anew…

* * *

Gintsuki had heard from Sarutobi about Jiraya of the Sannin being Naruto's godfather but the bastard never helped Kushina raise and protect Naruto…The young daiyokai was upset…He soon came to a hotspring and saw an older man with long spiky white hair and red lines on his face.

The man wore a spiked headband with the kanji for Oil on it…He was giggling while peeping through a hole which to Gintsuki's disgust was on the women's side!

The old man kept muterring 'oh yeah baby show it! Jiraya likes!'

"Ahem!"

The man jumped and turned to see a young man with long white hair and yellow eyes. "What do you want?"

"Are you Jiraya of the Sannin?"

The newly named Jiraya grinned. "So you know about me!"

Gintsuki glared. "Yeah, you're supposed to be Naruto's Godfather!"

Jiraya's eyes widened. "How do you know?"

"Kushina told me. So why haven't you helped her raise Naruto?"

"I had important research to do." Jiraiya said shamelessly.

Gintsuki narrowed his eyes. "You mean this?" He gestured toward the hole.

Jiraya grinned lechrously. "Oh yeah! Of course a kid like you wouldn't understand."

Gintsuki bristled. _'Kid? KID! I might look young but I'm actually way older than even this entire country! If anything you and the other so-called elders here are the kids compared to me!'_

Jiraya went back to the hole and grinned when a gorgeous woman with long wavy black hair and exotic red eyes walked into the spring wearing nothing but a towel around her waist.

Gintsuki smirked and then… booted Jiraya right over the wall."There now you'll get a closer look." He vanished.

* * *

Hotspring

Kurenai was happy to finally get some down time. Missions had been a bore, also she was dealing with Asuma's flirtations of her again. Asuma was a nice guy but not her type…plus she hated the smell of his cigarettes…Anko had left the Interrogation room for some relaxation leaving her former sensei and sempai to finish the torture.

"Nai-chan!" Anko was happy to see her best friend and surrogate sister. She hugged her in a sisterly manner (sorry to Yuri fans)

Kurenai smiled. "Hey Anko-chan."

Soon the two beautiful kunoichi then started chatting about their latest missions and stuff.

Anko grinned teasingly. "So Nai-chan any guys that interest you?"

Kurenai blushed. "Anko-chan!" She then thought of a young man with silver hair the one who saved her from the Kyuubi Attack.

The genjutsu mistress blushed more. "Well there is one…"

Anko squealed. "Ooh tell me!"

Kurenai went on to explain about him blushing.

Anko was amazed Kurenai had never been this flustered about any guy before.

While they were relaxing a sound was heard. Soon a projectile came in and crashed into the water.

Both kunoichi gasped when they saw a person! An older man!

Jiraya groaned and came out of the water. He then felt a familiar feeling of dread.

The Toad Sannin gulped and turned to see an angry Anko and Kurenai along with a few angry civilian women.

…

…

…

'Oh Kami!' Was the frightened super pervert's thoughts…All the women were releasing KI that would make Tsunade of the Sannin proud…Jiraya's screams of agony were heard across the country…

* * *

A few miles away

Two women with a pig stopped their walking as the screams of a familiar perv were heard.

the taller woman had brown eyes, blonde hair tied in two ponytails, and a diamond mark on her forehead. She wore a gray wide top shirt that showed off her ample breasts and black pants…over them, she wore a green jacket with the kanji for 'Gambling' in a red circle on the back. Around her neck, she wore a necklace with a green jewel. She was none other than Senju Tsunade of the Sannin, The Slug Princess…

Tsunade snorted. "It seems my baka of a teammate was caught peeping again. This is exactly the reason why I never fell for him."

She walked off. "Come on Shizune!"

the shorter younger woman, Shizune ran to keep up. "Coming Tsunade-sama!" She had mid-length black hair and black eyes…Her clothes were basically a black kimono…Their pet pig was in her arms.

* * *

Council chambers

The elder and civilian councils were discussing what happened…One civilian council member yelled. "That demon should killed for corrutping Kushina-sama!" Shouts of agreement were heard from the others civilian council members.

"I'm afraid I can't allow that." Said a feminine voice.

The civilian council and elders turned to see a red-haired woman walk in.

The civilian men drooled over her large breasts which were accented by her loose crimson robes… She had two Kusarigama scythes strapped to her thighs for easy drawing…

Danzo the founder of Ne had a cold gaze down on her. He could sense the power this woman gave off.

The woman narrowed her red eyes…In a flash she drew one of her scythes and spun it like a buzzsaw…Then she threw the spinning scythe at the civilian council. In a sickening squelch sound all of them had been decapitated…

Koharu Sarutobi's former teammate was horrified about what she just witnessed.

Homura yelled. "ANBU come arrest this wench for the murder of innocent civilians!"

But no ANBU came.

Homura and Koharu were shocked that no ANBU were coming… Even Danzo was surprised to sense none of his Ne ANBU.

Soon a young man with long silver hair and yellow eyes walked in… He had a sword in his right hand…it was dripping blood.

The woman turned to see him. "Gintsuki-kun!" She wrapped her arms around him…She planted a kiss on his neck. "You took care of them?"

Gintsuki smirked. "Yup! Naruto's safe Hime-chan."

Benihime smiled and nuzzled her mate taking in his scent…

Homura and Koharu were shocked to see a bloody sword in the man's hand. "Y-You killed them?"

Gintsuki sneered at them. "That's right all the ANBU that hate Naruto are dead! Except Kakashi he's being tortured by Kushina herself." He flicked the blood off his sword. "I also took down 300 strange blank masked ANBU."

Danzo gave the man a cold glare… That was pretty much his entire Ne force…

"You know they kept saying 'for the will of Danzo-sama'" Gintsuki glared at the bandaged old man in the middle. "I assume you are Danzo?"

"Yes I am Shimura Danzo."

Gintsuki vanished…He then reappeared in the same spot with his sword raised…Danzo was confused until… blood sprayed from his now bisected form and splattered on the floor…his split corpse fell to the ground with a sickening squish sound. Danzo's entrails spilled all over the floor…

Homura tried to yell but he was suddenly split in half from the waist down…Koharu tried to run. But a spinning scythe suddenly came and impaled her right through the chest and out her back slicing out her old black heart…she died with a look of horror…

Gintsuki smiled at Benihime. "Nice shot Hime-chan."

Benihime blushed. "Thanks Gintsuki-kun." She cleaned the blood off her scythe and reattached it. The two demons then walked out of the chambers their mission complete…

* * *

7 years later...Namikaze Compound

Things in the village have quieted down since the incident. The villagers are killed if they even approach Naruto with malicious intent…Already Konohagakure's civilian popluation has been decimated by nearly 30%…The Ichirakus have been doing great on their business thanks to Naruto. Ayame and her father Teuchi are very fond of him…

Naruto now 13 years old opened his now violet-blue slitted eyes…For some reason his eyes became a color combination of his mother's and father's eye colors. His hair was long and spiky (Madara style) and it was now a dark red with blond streaks…He shook his head to get fully awake. He stretched and yawned…Today was the day of the Genin Exams.…He'd pass this time around! He was good at ninjutsu and taijutsu. he just couldn't do the Bushin Jutsu, and failed the exam two years in a row. Luckily Kitsuke and Benihime told him why: Due to his massive amounts of chakra, he wasn't capable of using E or D ranked jutsu. But C, B, A, and S rank jutsu he could most definitely use. He learned the Kage Bushin No Jutsu from his mother last week…The Kage Bushin was an A-ranked version of the Bushin and created an actual clone rather than an illusion.

Naruto grinned and ran downstairs. He wouldn't let bigoted moronic civilians stop him ever…If they were too stupid to realize the demons were free that's their problem…He soon went into the kitchen where his mother was already making breakfast.

Kushina smiled at seeing her little boy…He had inherited a great combination of hers and Minato's looks… The Uzumaki Matriarch found herself blushing as she looked at her son. In the Uzumaki clan incest was allowed due to strong family connections. In fact before she fell for Minato Kushina had some family _fun _with her cousins and half-sister…

Kushina set the table. "Morning Naru-chan!"

"Morning Kaa-chan!" Naruto gave his mother a hug.

Kushina blushed deeper. _'Naru-chan!'_

The two began to eat their meal…Kushina gazed at her son…Soon they finished.

Naruto noticed his mother staring at him with a strange look in her eyes. Naruto had seen that look before in the fangirls that stalk Sasuke.

Naruto tilted his head. "Kaa-chan?"

Kushina blinked and shook her head…She smiled at her son. "Yes Naru-chan?"

"Ah never mind Kaa-chan."

Kushina giggled. "You're so silly Naru-chan!" She flicked her son's nose playfully…

"Hey!" Naruto rubbed his nose.

"You'd better get to the academy Naru-chan before you're late."

Naruto gasped and gave his mother a hug and a kiss on the cheek. "See you later Kaa-chan!" He quickly ran out of the compound…

Kushina stood there feeling her face, where her son kissed her. '_Now I need to make Naru-chan kiss me on the lips!'_ Her face was tinted a bright pink…She quickly vanished using shunshin heading to the Jonin meeting. Hopefully Sarutobi will make her Naruto's sensei.

* * *

Outside

A small mob of civilians somehow snuck in planning to kill Naruto…They had weapons…But then one moron bumped into something massive and furry…He turned. "Hey! Watch where you…" He paled as he looked to see a massive snout in front of him… he also saw a black-lined mouth which opened with each deep breath to reveal massive saw-like fangs. He backed up praying to Kami that it wasn't what he feared it was…Unfortunately it was. He backed away a good enough distance to see the entire creature…On top of the head were two long backwards pointy ears. A black mask surrounded the eyes. The bright orange fur …the pawed hands and feet… which were equipped with massive claws. What confirmed his fears were the nine whip-like tails which were scattered across the demon's body…

The man was frozen even though the great bijuu was currently asleep. "T-T-T-The KYUUBI! AHHHHHHH!" His scream alerted his comrades. They turned and screamed at the sight of the massive and powerful fox… Unfortunately their screams woke up the fox…Morons… The demon fox opened one crimson eye and looked down with annoyance.

The civilians paled trapped in the demon's frightening gaze. Then the fox spoke in a still sleepy manner. **"Hey… would you mind keeping it down? Some of us have had a busy night."**

The civilians gulped and nodded…The fox daiyokai then closed her eye and went back to sleep…They snuck out and ran to tell their friends what they saw…Why hadn't the demon ripped them apart? Why had it just gone back to sleep? These thoughts swarmed through their minds and another thought entered their minds. What if the Hokage had been right about the boy? If so then they had wronged an innocent child all this time.

* * *

With Naruto

Naruto ran toward the academy with Gintsuki by his side…Gintsuki woke up a few minutes before Naruto and transformed into his dog form so he could go with him…He quite favored a large white-silver wolf in appearance…Gintsuki was large sized but this was but a small quarter of his full size…The villagers tried to be brave and glare at Naruto only to look away in fear as the large wolf-like dog next to him let out a threatening snarl.

_'Aniki I hate them.'_ Naruto spoke telepathically to Gintsuki…

_**'Forget them Naruto if they can't accept the truth that Hime-chan and I are free now then they're not worth it.' **_Gintsuki thought back to Naruto. Of course being an Inu-yokai he can talk out loud in true form he just won't do it in front the worthless civilians.

Soon they made it to the academy and entered. One of the stupid instructors tried to block them…But Gintsuki bit him right in the crotch…This idiot won't be having any kids ever…

Naruto walked into the classroom… After that whole mess 7 years ago Iruka made an apology to Naruto especially after he learned those bastards were just manipulating him by using his late parents' deaths and manipulative mind-control seals. Mizuki and Iruka are no longer friends.

Naruto was greeted by a girl with long pink hair and green eyes wearing a red dress. She wore a red ribbon from her best friend Ino in her hair…The cute young girl glomped him. "Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blushed at one of the girls he liked. "Hi Sakura-chan…"

Haruno Sakura is the smartest kunoichi of this year. She also isn't actually human but a demon …a succubus, fallen succubus to be exact…She and her family were banished from the succubi realm due to the fact that they didn't just rape and steal the life force of every guy they could find…No they actually had morals and only mated with their true love…For Sakura Naruto was that true love…He saved her from bullies when they were little and she had fallen for him at first glance…

A certain Hyuga heiress was watching with jealousy wishing she had the confidence to approach Naruto like that.

…

…

…

Soon Mister-Pain-in-the Ass walked in acting all smug and arrogant as usual, Uchiha Sasuke the 'Last' Uchiha was given everything by the villagers. They practically worshipped the ground he walked on. Thanks to that he's gained a massive superiority complex and an ego bigger than Benihime in fox form. The fans increased after the Uchiha Massacre where Itachi killed them all except for him, his mother, his older half-sister Hibara and, his cousin Naruto though Sasuke is not aware of their relation. His weakling 'fangirls' all squealed when he walked in…Sasuke thinks he's the best at everything but he hasn't even awakened his Sharingan yet…Meanwhile Naruto's both awakened and mastered his Sharingan already. He is Itachi's little brother after all…

Soon Naruto sat down in his seat and Sakura sat next to him. Gintsuki laid down on Naruto's other side ready to leap up should any of the self-proclaimed Naruto-haters try anything…

]Soon the rest of the students came in…The most arrogant one next to Sasuke was Inuzuka Kiba…He believed he was Kami's send to women everywhere…Kiba especially enjoyed flirting with Hinata. He grinned pervertedly when he caught sight of the beautiful shy heiress and walked over until…Naruto seemingly materialized right in front of him.

Kiba growled. "Out of my way dobe!"

"No! I can tell Hinata-chan doesn't like you Inuzuka!" The Namikaze heir said seriously with his arms crossed.

Hinata blushed deeply. _'N-Naruto-kun c-c-called me Hinata-chan!'_

Akamaru was trying to tell Kiba not to hurt Naruto but the arrogant twit wouldn't listen…The small white puppy was looking nervously at the much larger white wolf-like dog eyeing Kiba warily, he even raised his head and gave a warning growl toward Kiba…Akamaru paled. _'Gintsuki-dono will kill Kiba if he attacks Naruto!'_ his fur whitened more as he saw Kiba raising a hand to strike. _'Oh-no Kiba please use your brain for once!' _Unfortunately it looked like brains was something that only Kiba's sister Hana inherited.

Gintsuki stood up and crouched in a preadatory stance ready to spring, His ears were flattened against his skull…his lips were curled back in a menacing attack snarl and his fangs gleamed…

Kiba dove at Naruto with one clawed hand reared back to strike. "Die you worthless dobe!"

Akamaru yelped which if he could talk would be a scream. 'No! Kiba don't do it!_'_

But then Kiba felt severe pain in his arm as Gintsuki lunged with a vicious attack bark and sunk his fangs into his left arm after tackling him into the ground…Due to his large size… Gintsuki nearly tore Kiba's arm off…

"OW!" Gintsuki let go but then pinned Kiba to the ground with one large paw…His black claws nearly right at Kiba's throat…In a burst of red youki: Gintsuki grew five times bigger and his fur now was rough and spiky... it darkened in color becoming a dark gray-silver. His fangs and claws were much sharper and longer reaching almost 9 inches. His yellow eyes had blood-red sclera, purple irises and pupils. Red markings appeared on his face right on his jaws. His flowing tail split into eight tails, each with a sharp tip…Gintsuki's mouth now had a fuller black outline and his longer sharper fangs were gleaming with saliva. Also Kiba's arm was ripped open from where Gintsuki had bitten him earlier…Gintsuki spoke telepathically into Kiba's head…

_**"Listen **__**runt**__**. If you dare attempt to attack Naruto or bother everyone close to him again I will rip you apart! Got it!"**_

Kiba whimpered and actually wet himself… He nodded with fear sensing this large wolf-like dog was far beyond any Ninken in Konohagakure…Gintsuki got off Kiba allowing him to get up and return to his seat while nursing his wounded arm…Akamaru had been hiding under the desk as to not anger the Alpha any more than his stupid partner already had.

Gintsuki turned his gaze on the young pup who popped out of his hiding place. _**"Keep an eye on your human partner Akamaru."**_

Akamaru raised a paw as if to salute. 'Yes sir!'

with another youki burst Gintsuki returned to his more docile state…He and Naruto walked back to their area… Gintsuki laid down beside Naruto once again. His head resting on his front paws.

Even Sasuke freaked at seeing the already large dog grow even more and become a ferocious beast. His fangirls had fainted from sheer terror. Naruto sat down in his seat. Soon Iruka arrived and started the lesson. It was time for the Genin exam again. Unfortunately…Kiba just had to make an ass out of himself…again.

Iruka was pissed. "All right well thanks to Kiba we'll all be reviewing the Henge and bushin jutsu." Everyone groaned and glared at the idiot, even Akamaru and Hinata glared.

Soon Iruka began calling off names.

Gintsuki studied the room. _**'How irritating...most of these children aren't yet ready for the life of a shinobi.'**_ He looked at the fangirls cheering Sasuke on. He blanched in disgust and looked away before he got sick…

Sakura also looked at the fangirls with deep resentment and disgust… She was thankful that she fell for Naruto instead of Sasuke… She also received training from her mother so she wouldn't be a burden to Naruto…She learned quite a bit.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

The emo-prince walked down and used the henge to turn into a perfect Iruka. The fangirls went wild while the boys just groaned.

"Haruno Sakura."

Sakura hugged Naruto. "Watch me Naruto-kun!" She skipped down the stairs. She placed her hands in the seal. "Henge!" In a poof of smoke she became Iruka…

Iruka nodded approvingly. "Very good Sakura."

Sakura returned to normal and happily rushed back to Naruto. "Did you see me Naruto-kun!"

Naruto blushed. "Sakura-chan!"

Iruka called next. "Uzumaki Naruto."

Sakura hugged him again. "You can do it Naruto-kun! I believe in you!"

Naruto smiled happily. "Thanks Sakura-chan!" He walked down…But some of the other students weren't so enthusiastic…

"Humph. There's no way that demon loser will pass."

"Yeah he should just give up and go crying to his mommy!" Stupid civilian families what the hell do they know…

Gintsuki raised his head and growled warningly at them…The jerks instantly quieted down with fear toward the massive canine.

"humph! Stupid demon guard dog." Gintsuki frightened them with a loud bark.

Mizuki sneered at Naruto inwardly. _'Soon demon…soon I will kill you and be considered a hero!'_

Iruka spoke. "Okay Naruto transform into me."

Naruto smiled. "Sure thing Iruka-sensei!" He clasped his hands together. "Henge!" In a poof of smoke… Iruka and Mizuki both were surprised to see a perfect Iruka (Well Mizuki was).

Iruka couldn't be prouder. "Well done Naruto! You pass!"

* * *

Later that day

Naruto was eating Ramen with Iruka…

"Naruto?"

"Hmmf?" Naruto asked mouthful of noodles.

"I'm so proud you're finally dropping that idiot mask! I have to admit even I was fooled!"

Naruto swallowed his food. "Well sensei. Deception is the most important skill for a Shinobi."

Iruka smiled at Naruto feeling like he was his own son…Soon they finished and Kushina arrived to take Naruto home…At first she was wary of Iruka in fact when she found what Iruka did she nearly killed him…But now she trusted him to protect Naruto when she couldn't.

* * *

Next day

Iruka announced. "Okay to pass you must create up to three perfect bushin."

Everyone groaned…Naruto just grinned…Iruka began calling people up…

Soon Iruka called Naruto up.

Naruto walked up. "I'm ready sensei!" He placed his hands in a soon-to-be familiar cross seal. "Kage Bushin No Jutsu!" In a poof of smoke Forty Narutos stood there…

Mizuki was so shocked he forgot to screw Naruto up…

Iruka ecstatic. "Great Naruto the Kage bushin is an advanced bushin! You pass!"

Naruto smiled. "Thank you sensei!" He dismissed his clones.

Iruka chuckled and handed Naruto his Konohagakure hitai-ate.

Naruto wrapped it around his forehead and it held his long red-blond hair back.

Mizuki cursed. '_Damn it! I got distracted! Now I need someone else for my plan!_' Mizuki grins when he sees a civilian student who failed, Gendo Takashi (made up name)

When the parents arrive…Naruto happily shows his mother his hitai-ate."Kaa-chan! I did it!" Gintsuki sat down beside Naruto proudly.

Kushina hugged Naruto. "I knew you would Naru-chan!"

* * *

that Night

Gendo Takashi who failed managed to sneak into the Hokage's office and steal the scroll… Now he's on his way to meet Mizuki…

* * *

Hokage tower

Sarutobi called a meeting of the Jonin and Chunin. "It would appear a student has stolen the Fūin no Sho."

…

…

…

The ninja all gasped.

"But Hokage-sama! That scroll contains all of our most dangerous and forbidden jutsu! It's so valuable that the Shodai himself sealed it away!"

"Imagine the horrors if it fell into enemy hands!"

"We must retrieve it!"

Sarutobi assured them. "Don't worry I have someone on the job."

_Flashback… earlier at the Namikaze compound_

_Sarutobi had come to the Namikaze compound after he got word from Iruka about the stolen scroll…He knocked on the door._

_Kushina wearing a nightgown answered. "What is it old man?"_

_Sarutobi spoke. "It's urgent Kushina-chan a student has stolen the Fuin No Sho."_

_…_

_…_

_…_

_Kushina was shocked then she ran upstairs, got dressed, and reappeared in an instant. __"The Fuin No Sho! That's bad! I'll join the mission to retrieve it!"_

_"Wait Kushina-chan I have an idea…how would Naruto like to complete his first A-rank mission?"_

_"A-rank mission?" Naruto came down to hear him out. "What is it Jiji?" _

_Sarutobi spoke. "Naruto a fellow student of yours has taken Fuin No Sho."_

_Naruto was shocked that scroll was dangerous with Konohagakure's most forbidden techniques!_

_"Jiji I accept this mission." Naruto said seriously…_

_Sarutobi smiled. "Uzumaki Uchiha Naruto your first A-rank mission is to retrieve the Fuin No Sho before it falls into the wrong hands." _

Flashback end

Naruto was jumping through the trees on all fours with him were Gintsuki and Benihime…He stopped and sniffed around. "Hmmm... Got his scent!" He continued tree-hopping…

With Gendo

Gendo made it to a clearing in the forest. "I did it! Now I'll pass and become a ninja!"

"Not so fast!" Gendo turned to see Naruto land in front of him…

Naruto shouted. "You stole the Fuin No Sho! Are you nuts!"

Gendo sneered. "Why should I listen to a loser! You only passed because Iruka-sensei pities you!"

Naruto glared. "No he doesn't!"

"Yes he does!"

"No he doesn't!"

"YES!"

"NO!

"YES!"

"NO!"

"Isn't that cute?" Said Mizuki as he appeared in the clearing with a giant shuriken strapped to his back…

Gendo held out the scroll. "Sensei! I have it!"

Mizuki grinned. "Well done! Hand it over!"

Gendo was about to when…Iruka suddenly appeared as well…

Iruka yelled. "Don't do it Gendo! That scroll is filled with Konoha's most forbidden techniques!"

Mizuki cackled. "You see kid? Iruka is a demon lover now!"

Iruka glared at him. "Mizuki! It was your and the late 'honorable' councils' faults that I treated Naruto so bad and nearly killed him that day! You USED me!"

"Excuses, excuses." Mizuki said waving dismissively. "Hey kid you were right to tease and torment Naruto… you want to know why?"

Gendo was confused. "I just did it because he acted up in class. But I have noticed my parents hate him a lot."

"You wish to know the truth? About the true fate of the Kyuubi No Yoko 13 years ago?"

Iruka gasped. _'What is Mizuki thinking the Kyuubi is already free! He's trying to manipulate this kid like he and those bastards used me!'_ "No Mizuki don't tell him it's against the law!"

"I thought Yondaime-sama killed it." At this Benihime twitched at being called an it…

Gintsuki stroked her hair to calm her. "Not yet Hime-chan… soon."

"No that's a lie. The demon was so powerful it couldn't be killed… so Yondaime-sama did the next best thing he sealed it away!" Mizuki got a crazed grin on his face and pointed to Naruto. "That boy is the Kyuubi No Yoko in human form!"

Benihime looked back at her mate. "Now Gintsuki-kun?"

Gintsuki nodded. "Now."

Benihime snuck away to transform…into her fox form…

Gendo gasped. "That explains everything the way he acts and the way my parents and the other civilians see him! He's the Kyuubi!"

Naruto shook his head. "Oh brother…"

Gendo rushed toward Naruto with a kunai he had seemingly pulled out of nowhere. "DIE DEMON!"

But then a loud roar was heard throughout the forest…It instilled fear within the two traitors…

Gendo froze in fear. "W-What was that?"

Mizuki was shaking. "N-N-No… it can't be! Naruto's the Kyuubi!"

Iruka shook his head. "Mizuki No Baka."

Just then a familiar oppressive power was felt and a shadow fell over them. Gendo and Mizuki both looked up and wished they hadn't… there in all her glory was Benihime in full demon form…Her nine tails whipped the air.

She lowered her head and grinned at Mizuki with her sharp pointed fangs. **"You were saying ningen?"** her fangs gleamed so bright that Mizuki could see his reflection in them…Mizuki was so scared that he lost control of his bladder and bowels. He then fainted… His pants soiled by you-know-what.

Naruto cracked up. "Awesome! He pissed and crapped himself!" He fell over laughing.

Gintsuki chuckled. "What a coward! To think he actually thought he stood a chance!"

Gendo also pissed himself and fainted.

Iruka shook his head again. "Mizuki talks a big game but he doesn't have the power to back it up."

The group enjoyed a good laugh…

* * *

Okay! That ends this chapter! Next chapter the teams and senseis are announced! And We'll see how Kushina's torture changed Kakashi's views (*snickers* Not!) If you want to imagine Gintsuki's true form think of Madaro/Ginro from Kekkaishi in his own release form…But more like a true demon dog. Also since Orochimaru is a good guy…Mizuki never received the Animal Curse Seal. Not like it'd help him against the Kyuubi No Yoko herself…


	4. Teams and Tests

Flamer Rant: I don't care what any fuckin' flamers do or say I will write the way I do! Kurenai will be with my OC Gintsuki as will Tsunade! *Flips the double bird to flamers* I have friends who outnumber the flamers! GOT IT YOU FUCKIN' FLAMERS! I HOPE YOU FLAMERS BURN IN HELL FOR ETERNITY!

*Bows to my supporters* To my dear reviewers I apologize for my language and the bold words, I just don't want my creativity to be crushed by those who can't appriciate or handle it.

Spoilers: Kurenai and Hinata are related in this story. I was bored with the whole 'Hinata's mother died giving birth to Hanabi' thing so I made Kurenai Hinata's biological mother. I know that Hinata's and Hanabi's mother has been revealed already but it's my fic.

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto, Bleach, Inuyasha or any of their characters or powers... But the OCs are mine

* * *

Three days later

Naruto woke up and stretched…The Genin teams would be announced. His mother had already gone to the jonin meeting.

"All right…Let's do this…" Naruto quickly went out of the Namikaze compound with Gintsuki…The Inu-yokai was registered as Naruto's partner.

Naruto asked him._ "So Aniki what team do you think we'll be in?"_

The large canine yokai shrugged. _**'Beats me Naruto but I can only hope we'll be on a team with friends.'**_

Naruto nodded. "Yeah! I'd hate to be on a team with my emo cousin Sasuke-teme."

Gintsuki chuckled. **_'I agree… he'll probably demand you show him how to awaken his Sharingan.'_**

Naruto laughed…As he and Gintsuki walked toward the academy several civilians sneered.

"I can't believe that _thing_ passed…"

"I know! I say we form a mob and kill it!"

"Yeah! We'll finally avenge our beloved Yondaime-sama!"

But unfortunately for them Gintsuki and Naruto could hear everything…

Naruto shook his head. _'They're so stupid Aniki.'_

Gintsuki nodded._ **'I know Naruto your father would be so ashamed of them. Letting his death affect them so badly.'**_

Yes Naruto knew about his father. His mother had told him everything about his heritage from her and his father. His father was the Yondaime Hokage and Konoha's Kiiro Senko Namikaze Minato…Naruto and Gintsuki both looked up and saw a flash of red. Benihime was helping them in secret. She was usually in human form under an illusion…

The mob of 30 civilians (all men) followed the two as they ran toward the academy.

But then Benihime showed up and blocked the mob's way.

One guy in the mob yelled. "Out of the way woman!"

Benihime shook her head…Her long blood-red hair swishing back and forth. "I'm sorry but I can't do that."

Another guy licked his lips. "Let's rape this bitch! She's hot and has been seen around the demon brat and his mutt!"

The other guys agreed. They stepped toward her until a monstrous pressure froze them.

Benihime's red eyes flashed a bloody crimson with black slits. "I was going to just scare you fools..." Red chakra began to hiss from her body forming nine familiar tails but in chakra form. **"Now I will kill you all and make sure there is** **no evidence..."**

Her voice now sounded two-toned.… A fox silhouette appeared on her back and licked it's lips looking at the humans hungrily with evil red eyes…Her soft features warped becoming more feral and animalistic…Her red nails grew into her sharp deadly claws and her fangs now potruded from her upper lip…Her mouth and eyes gained black outlines…Her hair lengthened and darkened, now standing on end and more resembling the rough fur in her full demon form.

The instant she changed was the minute the guys realized their horrible mistake… They were destined for a one-way trip into hell…

**"I missed breakfast this morning... So I guess I'll make due with you fools." **Her dark words and malicious tone sent chills down the mob's spines.

Benihime advanced toward the frightened men. Hunger clear in her glowing crimson eyes, also she had a cruel smirk on her face. The mob attempted to run away but…Benihime easily cornered them in an alleyway using her illusions. To their great horror, Benihime licked her lips in a very hungry fashion…The men screamed but the screams soon ceased. As the sounds of bones crunching and blood splattering began.

The sounds of people being devoured by something. Several people ran in fear at the sounds. Those sounds finished a few minutes later.

Benihime strolled out of the alleyway her features restored to normal coated in blood…She looked much happier characterized by the glowing smile on her face. "Thank you for the meal!" Her tone was normal again…She raised her arm and wiped her mouth clean with her sleeve. Thanks to her crimson kimono the blood blended in with it. Benihime's smile grew as she looked at the blood coating her… The fox queen headed back to the Namikaze Compound in a flash of her red chakra…In the alleyway… there was nothing left of the men but blood splattered everywhere…nothing else no bodies, bones, or spilled organs just blood as if something or someone had eaten them whole and left a big bloody mess behind.

* * *

Jonin Meeting

Sarutobi looked at the gathered Jonin. "All right there are 9 graduates this year so which ones would you like?" They all decided to look at the students through the crystal ball.

Kushina asked sweetly. "Hokage-sama…You **are** going to make me the jonin-sensei of my little Naru-chan aren't you?" She fingered her sword. Sarutobi gulped practically seeing the evil glint in her eyes if he gave the wrong answer…

Kakashi gagged behind his only hand. _'That demon brat has corrupted my sensei's wife! I will demand him to be put on my team so he can be used as Sasuke's stepping stone and once his uses have run out kill him!'_

"I seriously hope I'm not interupting anything." Said a voice…The Jonin all turned to see a young man with long silver hair and yellow slitted eyes walking in…Gintsuki had created a Kage Bushin in human form before changing into dog form today.

Kurenai blushed at him. "G-Gintsuki-kun." She stuttered while gazing at the young man who had melted and stolen her heart…

Gintsuki looked at her. "Hi Kurenai-chan. My you've grown even more beautiful over the years."

The Ice queen blushed even darker. "T-Thank you Gintsuki-kun." Kurenai inwardly laughed. _'Ah! Listen to me I sound like Hinata-chan!'_ She smiled as she thought of her daughter but frowned remembering Hinata had no idea of their true relation thanks to that bastard Hiashi…Her fists clenched and her red eyes glowed with hate as she thought of _that bastard_…but no matter she was in love with Gintsuki anyway…Kurenai had been young and Hiashi had lost his wife in the attack. Driven mad Hiashi got her drunk and made love (raped) to her making her pregnant.

The red eyed beauty was afraid what Gintsuki would think of her if he knew. As soon as she gave birth to Hinata nine months later…the Hyuga took Hinata away from her and placed a seal on Hinata that changed her appearance to match the likeness of Hiashi's late 1st wife…Hiashi eventually married again but lost this woman too…But not before she gave birth to another daughter whom was named Hanabi…

The genjutsu mistress knew that the bastard was abusing her child. She refused to think of him as her daughter's father. She needed to get her little girl away from him somehow!

Gintsuki looked at her. _'Strange… Kurenai-chan and Hinata smell very similar to each other. I wonder…'_

Sarutobi had made his decision. He informed the jonin and dismissed them.

Kakashi yelled. "WHAT! Hokage-sama! You can't be serious! Putting the demon brat with Kushina-sama!" Kakashi must have balls of steel to say that right in front of Kushina.

The Uzumaki Matriarch looked toward Kakashi with rage. "What did you call my son…Kakashi?" She withdrew her sword and pointed it at him. "I dare you to repeat it."

Kurenai also glared at him having been Naruto's surrogate older sister figure whenever Kushina and Hibara went on long missions…She drew a kunai. "Yes Kakashi do repeat it."

"That thing is a monster! He's corrupted you Kushina-sama, Kurenai-chan! He has to die! So my sensei can finally rest in peace!"

Kushina slapped Kakashi hard sending him to the ground. "WHAT WOULD YOU KNOW ABOUT WHAT MINATO WOULD WANT! HE WOULD KILL YOU FOR TRYING TO MURDER OUR SON!"

Sarutobi yelled. "Kakashi you are out of bounds! ANBU!" A small group of ANBU appeared…These are all ones who care about Naruto…

They all bowed. "Yes Hokage-sama!"

"Take Kakashi to the prison. He is to have his chakra sealed off and he is stripped of his shinobi rank and lincense."

"Yes sir!"

Kakashi screamed as they grabbed him. "You can't do this!" He was dragged off.

Gintsuki chuckled. "Heh. He's such a fool." Just then he vanished in a poof of smoke…

* * *

Academy

Naruto was in his usual seat with Gintsuki laying beside him…Sakura and her best friend Ino came up…

"Naruto-kun!" Sakura wrapped her arms around him.

"Hi Sakura-chan…!" Naruto smiled at her. His actual smile not his usual goofy grin…The Namikaze heir has dropped his childish mask.

Sakura looked into her beloved's eyes and smiled too. "You've dropped the goofy mask haven't you Naruto-kun?"

"Yup that's right Sakura-chan. I'm tired of wearing it anyway."

"Yay!" Sakura squealed and hugged him tighter…Ino giggled…She also had a secret crush on the boy but was afraid to tell him due to knowing Sakura and Hinata loved him.

Hinata blushed at Naruto's smile. It looked different than usual as if it was a true smile.

Sasuke was brooding as usual. His mother had been talking about Naruto and calling him 'Naruto-kun' all week…It really irked him that his mother the matriarch of the 'Noble' Uchiha clan could care about someone from a lower clan.

Kiba had gotten a stern talking to from his mother…She had told him that he was on thin ice and if he kept up his actions she would disown him from the clan…Akamaru refused to even look at Kiba.

Later

Iruka arrived and used his Demon-Head No Jutsu. "SHUT UP!" And everyone stood to attention…

The scarred chunin grinned. "Thank you… As of now you nine are all genin… which means you'll be divided into three man cells."

Some students complained. Sasuke sneered._ 'A team will only hinder my progress.'_

Sakura and Hinata were both praying they'd be with Naruto.

Naruto was thinking about his team. _'I'll take Sakura-chan or Hinata-chan! I just pray that teme cousin of mine isn't on my team…'_

Gintsuki yawned._ **'Wake me Naruto...when our team is announced.'** _He closed his eyes and went to 'sleep'…He felt his shadow clone dispell. **_'Hmmm... Hinata has a very similar scent to Kurenai-chan... I wonder if they're related?'_**

Iruka checked his board. "All right Team 1… Team 2…" He read up to 7. "Team 7: Uzumaki Naruto,"

Naruto looked up. "Huh?"

"Haruno Sakura,"

Sakura looked postively ecstatic…She hugged Naruto. "Yay! I'm with Naruto-kun!"

But both Naruto and Sakura groaned at the last name. "And Uchiha Sasuke."

Sasuke just did his usual 'hn' and didn't look at either of his new 'teammates'.

"Your team shall have two senseis."

All three perked up…

"The first and primary sensei is Uzumaki Kushina."

Naruto smiled. "Yes! I've got Kaa-chan as my team sensei!"

Sakura was also happy. Naruto's mother was always so nice to her clan unlike the other 'noble' clans…Also Sakura admired the older kunoichi for her advanced skills and prowess…

"The second sensei is Uchiha Hibara."

Naruto was even happier at having his older half-sister as his second sensei…

Sasuke just smirked thinking that this team wouldn't be too bad after all…He had two senseis who would possibly train him privately.(As if!)

Hinata was upset. _'I won't be with Naruto-kun…'_

Iruka then announced the next one. "Team 8: Hyuga Hinata…"

Hinata listened.

"_Inuzuka Kiba_." Iruka said this name with venom due to stopping Kiba from harrassing Hinata and getting killed by Naruto several times in the past…

Kiba cheered. "YA-HOO! We got Hinata-chan!" Akamaru shook his head…

Hinata shivered as Kiba ogled her…Until Naruto released a shitload of KI at him forcing him to look away.

"Aburame Shino." The Aburame heir was silent as always.

"Your sensei is… Yuhi Kurenai."

Hinata had a strange feeling whenever the red-eyed kunoichi was around…She felt safe around her as she felt a family connection to her like she did her _father_.

Iruka announced the last team. "Team 10 Yamanaka Ino… Nara Shikamaru… and Akimich Choji…Your sensei shall be Sarutobi Asuma."

Already Team 10 was engaged in conversation. Ino was good friends with both Shikamaru and Choji…She, Sakura, and Hinata were the only non Sasuke fangirls in the academy this year…Iruka dismissed them.

The three teams soon went out to lunch…Naruto took Sakura to Ichiraku's and Hinata joined them not wanting to be around Kiba…Of course the idiot couldn't take no for an answer so he followed them.

_'I will not lose Hinata-chan to you dobe!'_ Was the idiot's thoughts.

Akamaru slapped his forehead with one paw. _'Why do I bother? He never listens… If he wants to get killed by Gintsuki-dono then he's free to do it. I'll just tell Gintsuki-dono I had no part of it.'_

Ichiraku Ramen

Naruto and Sakura were telling Hinata how they have Sasuke on their team but they won't let his ego rule the team. Hinata not wanting to seem weak in front of Naruto told them how she had a warm family feeling whenever she was around Kurenai.

Soon their ramen arrived and the three enjoyed a nice bowl.

Ayame sighed while she watched Naruto eat while talking to his friends. It's no secret to her father Teuchi that she's fallen for the young Namikaze heir.

Kiba was sneaking up on Hinata. He planned to take her here and now. Unfortunately for him, Gintsuki was acting like the guard dog. The massive yokai could tell the idiot was up to something…So he got up and went out, he was stalking Kiba waiting for the idiot to make the first move.

Kiba then lunged at Hinata. "Hinata-chan! You're mine!" Once he grabbed her he planned on forcing her to submit to him.

The Hyuga girl turned and froze at seeing him…But Gintsuki saved Hinata by tackling Kiba away.

Kiba was sent out of the small stand into a wall. He groaned and looked to see the massive canine yokai right in front of him with a vicious snarl on his face. Kiba paled and quivered in sheer terror.

Gintsuki roared. **_"That's it boy! You just signed your death warranty!"_** He lunged at the fallen Kiba and attacked him.

Kiba screamed begging for mercy…But alas there would be none…Gintsuki tore into Kiba's side and ripped out a small chunk of flesh. He spit it out in disgust.

Tsume was walking by and heard the commotion… She told Kuromaru to go look into it…Tsume had a feeling she'd be finally getting rid of her arrogant son.

The massive black Ninken soon came upon the scene…His only eye widened in shock and awe of the large silver-white wolf-like dog yokai…He bowed. "Gintsuki-dono! What an honor to see you again!"

The villagers watching were shocked at the obvious respect the black ninken was giving the larger canine yokai.

Gintsuki turned his head. **_"Kuromaru! Is that you? Look at you! You're all grown up!"_**

Kuromaru nodded. "Yes sir." He noticed Kiba. "May I ask what happened here?" The wolf-like ninken noticed how Naruto, Sakura, Ayame, and Teuchi were giving the soon-to-be ex-Inuzuka venomous glares.

Gintsuki snarled toward Kiba. **_"This 'boy' just tried to assault the Hyuga Heiress Hinata. I had warned him three days ago when he attempted to attack Naruto."_**

Kuromaru sighed. "I see. Well my partner Tsume has already given him several warnings. This was his last chance."

Kiba chose to be stupid. "Why would I listen to a _woman_! They're meant to be our toys!" Those words have sealed his fate…Sakura cracked her kunckles ready to pound Kiba into the ground…Ayame had somehow gained a massive kitchen cleaver in her hand and was eyeing him with a dark shine in her normally friendly eyes. Teuchi had a bowl of steaming hot soup to drop on the sexist bastard…Naruto had his Sharingan on full blast.

Gintsuki growled. **_"It's guys like you that give the rest of us men such a bad reputation!"_** In a burst of youki, Gintsuki assumed his human form.

Tsume heard everything and was very…very pissed even more so once she heard what Kiba said…She would soon be minus one child.

Kiba paled as Gintsuki drew his sword it gleamed hungrily for the idiot's blood.

"Get ready _runt_. I warned you what would happen if you attacked someone Naruto cares about or Naruto himself." He pointed his sword down at Kiba.

But then Tsume came in. "Gintsuki-kun please allow me to punish him. This runt is not worth your time."

Gintsuki turned to see the matriarch of the Inuzuka. "Ah. Right you're his mother and clan head after all."

Tsume bowed. "Thank you. Oh and do come over to the compound some time Gintsuki-kun. You too gaki. You're both welcome anytime." She directed the 'Gaki' at Naruto.

Naruto nodded grateful. "Sure Tsume-sama."

Gintsuki smirked. "I'd be delighted to come over sometime Tsume."

Tsume nodded. "That'll be great!" she turned an angry eye on her soon-to-be ex child and grabbed him harshly by the ear. "Let's go runt! Your punishment will be given when we get home!"

Kiba was in severe pain as he was dragged by his ear…knowing his fate was sealed…

an hour later

Our teams were waiting for their senseis. They all managed to finish lunch. Gintsuki returned to dog form and went back to Naruto. Soon four jonin appeared in swirls of leaves and water.

One Jonin resembled a younger Sandaime Hokage…He had a goatee and wore a fire monk cloth over his black pants…He was also smoking a cigarette.

The other three jonin were kunoichi much to the surprise of the boys…But unlike Kiba they all respected kunoichi equally even Shikamaru refrained from saying his 'Troublesome' phrase…Well aside from Sasuke who eyeing them to see who he would revive his clan with…

The first kunoichi had long dark-red hair with black streaks and violet eyes…She wore a dark blue jonin vest rather than the usual lime-green…strapped to her upper back was a strange looking sword…Her Konohagakure Hitai-ite was wrapped around her right arm.

The second kunoichi had long wavy black hair and red eyes. She wore a dress of red and white which resembled bandages. Her Hitai-ite was wrapped around her forehead like usual.

The third kunoichi had long blond hair with black streaks and gray-blue eyes…Her clothes consisted of a jonin vest, ANBU style pants, and a black shirt with the Uchiha symbol on the back. Her hitai-ite was wrapped around her waist.

The Sandaime look-alike spoke. "Team 10?" Ino, Shikamaru, and Choji waved to their friends and left with him.

The red eyed kunoichi said. "Team 8?" Shino, Hinata, and Ichinose (Kiba's replacement) left with her.

The other two kunoichi looked at the only ones left. "Team 7?" Naruto, Sakura, and Sasuke stood to attention. Gintsuki got up and walked to stand beside Naruto.

Kushina smiled. "Well aside from broody over there I think this will be a very good team."

Sakura giggled and Naruto laughed at Kushina's name for Sasuke…The emo-prince scowled.

Hibara spoke. "Meet us on the roof." She and Kushina vanished in shunshin…

Naruto vanished in a whirpool shunshin as well…Sakura vanished in a swirl of cherry blossoms…

Sasuke gaped and seethed…He looked to see the large canine vanish in a flame shushin…This was unbelieveable…He was an Uchiha…He should know all the advanced stuff…(Sad little world he lives in isn't it?)

Later

Everyone was here except for a certain emo who they were waiting on.

Soon he arrived exhausted from walking up all those stairs.

Kushina spoke. "Now that we're all here. It's time we all introduce ourselves. Naru-chan is my son so I know everything about him and I know the rest of you but for broody there…Let's go through this."

Sasuke scowled at the the 'broody' nickname.

She gestured to Hibara. "Bara-chan you're first."

"Okay." Hibara bowed. "I am Uchiha-Namikaze Hibara. My likes are my otouto Naruto, Kaa-san, and friends. My dislikes are arrogant bastards, perverts, and people who think kunoichi are weak. My dream is to join the ranks of the legendary kunoichi like Kushina-sama here and Tsunade-sama."

Kushina blushed at the praise. "Hibara-chan…"

Naruto smiled. "That's a great dream nee-chan."

Hibara blushed. "Thank you otouto."

Sasuke pretended to blanch only to get kicked by Gintsuki's left hind leg. "Ow!" He brooded again.

Gintsuki just chuckled before laying back down.

Kushina smiled. "Great Bara-chan. My turn… I'm Uzumaki Kushina! I love my sochi Naru-chan. I like hanging out with my friends and training. My dislikes are the bigoted civilians who can't see the truth, perverts, and traitors. My dream is…to find love again." Her eyes lingered on her son who just blushed and looked embarrassed.

Naruto raised his hand. "I'll go next Kaa-chan… I'm Uzumaki Naruto. I like my friends, Sakura-chan, Ayame-chan, Hinata-chan, Kaa-chan, Aniki, my Nee-chans, and Anko-chan."

Hibara, Kushina, and Sakura all blushed at Naruto's words happy to hear he cared for them all equally.

Gintsuki opened one golden eye with a smile…

Somewhere in the Forest of death

Mitarashi Anko sneezed. She wiped her nose with a tissue. '_I wonder if Naruto-kun's__ talking about me again?'_ Anko smiled with a light blush. _'Kushina-sensei did say she'd give me her blessing.'_

Team 8 somewhere in Konohagakure

Hinata let out a small sneeze.

Kurenai looked concerned. "Hinata-chan are you okay?"

"Y-Yes sensei I'm fine." Hinata suddenly fainted while whispering. "Naruto-kun…"

Ichinose sighed. "Oh boy she fainted again…"

Kurenai sighed and picked up Hinata. "We'll continue this once Hinata-chan wakes up."

Shino was trying to communicate with a butterfly.

Namikaze compound

Benihime sneezed. "Hmmm…I wonder who's talking about me?"

Ichiraku Ramen

Ayame was doing the dishes when she suddenly sneezes. "Was Naruto-kun talking about me again?" Her cheeks darkened in color. She decided to take a peek…Her eyes began to glow red, her powerful vision saw right through the wall and halfway through the village.

Teuchi sighed recognizing the dojutsu of his beloved late wife. _'I knew it. Our daughter inherited your dojutsu my love.'_

Back on the roof

Naruto's introduction continued. "I hate the civilians who hurt me and arrogant jerks! My hobbies are hanging with my friends and training. My dream is… to eventually leave Konoha to build and found my own village."

Kushina smiled. "Thank you Naru-chan!" She nodded to Sakura. "Now you Sakura-chan."

Sakura gave a shy smile. "Hi I'm Haruno Sakura. I like Naruto-kun, my family, and my friends. I hate Sasuke and jerks like him! My hobbies are…" She blushes and looks at Naruto. "Hanging out with Naruto-kun and my best friend Ino-chan. My dream is…to marry Naruto-kun."

Both Naruto and Sakura blushed at each other. Naruto knew as one of the last members of the Uzumaki, Uchiha, and Namikaze clans he fell under the C.R.A. (Clan Restoration Act) He had a big enough heart to love all the women he would get equally.

"Thank you Sakura-chan." Kushina smiled but thought. _'Well I'll make sure that I'm Naru-chan's main woman I am his mother after all! I call him first!'_

She looked to Sasuke. "Now you…broody."

Sasuke scowled further. "I'm Uchiha Sasuke. I hate alot of things and I don't like much. I don't have a dream but a goal: I'm going to revive my clan and destroy a certain someone." (Like he could.)

Kushina smiled and clapped her hands together. "Now that we've gotten to known each other…It's time for…" She grew serious. "The real Genin test." Naruto, Sakura, Gintsuki all tensed. But Sasuke was outraged.

He yelled. "What! I thought we already were genin!"

Kushina smirked. "You didn't actually think those tests really proved anything did you? Those were just to see who had the potential to become Genin."

Sasuke was shocked.

Hibara spoke up. "Tomorrow we'll be doing the true test at Training Ground No. 7. Oh and just so you know Sasuke… This test has a 66.6% possiblity of failure."

Sakura clenched her fists. _'If I fail this test I'll be separated from Naruto-kun! This is a trial of love!'_ Her inner self yelled words of courage. **_'Shannaro! We can't fail and risk being separated from our destined one!'_**

Kushina, Hibara, Naruto, Sakura, and Gintsuki all vanished using their shushin while a very pissed Sasuke had to take the stairs.

They all prepared for the test…The next day they all met at the training ground ready for action. Kushina and Hibara soon arrived via shushin.

Kushina smiled. "Good to see you all made it. Now for this test you will face Hibara-chan and I in an actual spar…You must last against us for one whole hour and you must come at us with the intent to kill."

Sasuke smirked arrogantly. "It'll be easy to beat a kunoichi…They're nothing compared to us real shinobi." fool. Sakura and Hibara both released KI at Sasuke. It seemed Mikoto has failed to instill manners into him…She's tried but he's just too stubborn…

Kushina kept her smile but you could see the dark glint in her eyes. "Is that right? Let's get started and ignore the dead weight."

Sasuke grew outraged. "What?"

"That's correct _Sasuke-__kun_…the weakest dogs bark the loudest." Kushina said imitating the 'fangirl' squeal in a very mocking manner.

Gintsuki waved off the thing knowing it wasn't meant toward him.

"I'll kill you woman!" Sasuke rushed forward with a kunai only to be shocked as Kushina without any effort countered his attack…teleported behind him, and held his hand with the kunai pointing right at his head…

Sasuke was floored. _'No way! How can a kunoichi be so fast! She** is** a Jonin!'_

Naruto and Sakura were completely amazed.

_'Whoa! Kaa-chan moved so fast I could barely keep up! She truly is the strongest kunoichi currently in Konohagakure!' _Naruto's thoughts.

_'Kushina-sama is the true example of a kunoichi!' _Were the thoughts of a star-struck Sakura.

Hibara was also star-struck. _'Sempai is so strong!'_

Kushina released Sasuke. "I'll admit you came with intent to kill but next time wait for the signal."

Soon Hibara set a timer for noon which meant a whole hour of battling. Anyone who failed would get tied up on the logs.

Kushina announced. "Ready… Set…" She raised one arm. "GO!" Naruto, Gintsuki, and Sakura all vanished but Sasuke remained.

The Uzumaki matriarch raised an eyebrow. "You're a little strange…" She wasn't expecting Mikoto's only son to be so arrogant. Looks like her own older child Itachi did more mental torture then she thought with his new Mangekyou Sharingan.

"I'm not like Naruto or Sakura. I can beat you by myself." The 'Last' Uchiha said arrogantly.

Hibara slapped her forehead. She was embarrassed by Sasuke's action.

Kushina smiled. "Is that right? Then come at me…" She lowered into a taijutsu stance.

Sasuke smirked and rushed forward quickly. "This'll be easy." He threw some shuriken only to have Kushina catch them between her fingers.

_'Damn it! The dobe's mother is stronger than I thought!'_ Sasuke then went through handseals.

Kushina easily recognized them. _'So Broody wants to play does he? Forgive me Mikoto-chan but your son needs to be taken down a peg.'_ She went through handseals as well.

"Katon: Gōkakyū no Jutsu!" Sasuke breathed in and placed one hand in a half-ring in front of his mouth he then exhaled a large ball of fire.

"Suiton: Suijinheki!" Kushina spat out some water which rose up into a barrier around her. The fireball hit the water barrier and turned to steam.

Soon Sasuke finished the fireball and looked to see the damage. He looked through the steam. Soon it cleared to reveal Kushina was gone.

Sasuke was shocked. "What! Where… Where did she go!" Suddenly a hand shot out of the ground and grabbed him by the ankle. "Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu!" The Uchiha screamed as he was pulled underground all the way up to his neck…It looked like he had been decapitated and his head was buried into the ground.

Kushina teleported in front of him. "You're right you're nothing like Sakura-chan or my Naru-chan." She was kneeling down looking at him with a very (Canon) Naruto-like grin.

Sasuke struggled in his binds. "Grrrr!"

She stood up and started to walk away. "Now how to get Naru-chan and Sakura-chan out?" Kushina then got an idea. "Hmmm…" She created two Mizu-bushin. They melted into water using her kekkei genkai and took off heading toward the others' hiding places.

Kushina crossed her arms. "Now let's see how much Naru-chan has learned."

With Naruto and Sakura

The two had been hiding together. Gintsuki was with them. Naruto suddenly looked to their right. "Guys! Kaa-chan just sent out two Mizu-bushins!"

Sakura was surprised. "Really Naruto-kun?"

Naruto nodded. "Yeah Sakura-chan they're coming right for us."

Sure enough the two water clones burst from the brush. They had their swords drawn.

Naruto drew his own sword. He still doesn't know what it does yet but it feels powerful.

Sakura drew a kunai. Because she's a fallen succubus her claws aren't sharp anymore so they'll be useless.

"You ready Sakura-chan?"

Sakura nodded. "Yeah Naruto-kun let's do this!" They rushed at the Mizu-bushins who charged forward as well.

TBC

* * *

Yeah I know I'm evil. Heh! Heh!

All right next chapter is the end of the test. The mission to Nami No Kuni begins. What should change in the mission? And Naruto's sword is a OC Zanpaku-to what should it do?

**Jutsu list:**

Suiton: Suijinheki (Water Release: Water Encampment Wall)

This defensive jutsu creates a wall of water around the user. Enemy attacks are completely intercepted by a fence of water blown out from the mouth, and is raised from below with tremendous might. The water is blown out in the form of a circle around the user, and it makes for a defense without openings. It is also possible for the user to control the amount of water and duration at will. The wall's strength and resistance change following the quantity of chakra poured down into the water, so a skillful shinobi will be able to build a sturdy one. Furthermore, because the field of vision is maintained even while defending one can easily go on to the next move, which is a great advantage. The wall can also be formed from a pre-existing water source.

Handsigns: Tiger, Snake, Tiger

Users: Momochi Zabuza, Uzumaki Kushina, Senju Tobirama

Doton: Shinjū Zanshu no Jutsu (Earth Release: Double Suicide Decapitation Technique)

A ninjutsu where the user conceals themselves underground and drags the object of their attack down into the earth, robbing them of their freedom. In addition, they can start another attack. This technique was originally used for torture, by cutting into the enemy's neck.

Users: Uzumaki Kushina, Hatake Kakashiu (Formerly)

Mizu Bunshin no Jutsu

The Water Clone Technique is similar to the Kage Bushin no Jutsu except it creates clones out of water that have one-tenth of the original person's power. Like other solid clone techniques, the clones can be used to perform tasks the user is unable or unwilling to do for themselves. The range of the clone is limited however, as it can not travel very far from the original body without losing control. Like other clone techniques, if the water clones are injured enough they will revert back to normal water.

Handsigns: Tiger

Users: Momochi Zabuza, Uzumaki Kushina


	5. Mission to Nami No kuni

Disclaimer- Do not own anything associated with Naruto, Bleach, or Inuyasha just own this fic.

Spoilers: Zabuza is Haku's actual blood father and her mother is alive in this story… They will all live and come to Konohagakure. Haku is a girl.

Mainly Naruto X Inuyasha crossover only borrowing the Bleach powers and some other OCs may resemble bleach characters.

* * *

Currently Naruto and Sakura were in combat against Kushina's Mizu-bushin and doing well. Sakura stabbed one with her kunai and dispelled it.

Sakura cheered. "Yay! I did it!"

Naruto clanged swords with the other. "I told you I learned well Kaa-chan."

The Mizu-bushin Kushina smiled. "You really did Naru-chan!" She melted into water.

The real Kushina teleported in front of them along with Hibara. They both had their Sharingan active.

Hibara asked. "Now shall we all get serious?" Her mature Sharingan spinning.

"Yeah Nee-chan. Let's do it." Naruto activated his own behind an illusion over his eyes so Sasuke wouldn't know.

Sakura nodded. "I'm ready!" She drew her own hidden sword.

Kushina drew her sword. "Make me proud Naru-chan."

"Bring it on Kaa-chan." Naruto had his sword drawn and ready. His eyes were serious.

The pairs then rushed at each other and collided.

With Gintsuki

Gintsuki found Sasuke stuck in the ground. "Wow… Kushina did a member on you eh 'Broody'?"

Sasuke grumbled. "Shut up and get me out of here! Wait… YOU CAN TALK! Talking dog! Ahh…" Sasuke fainted and was now eating dirt.

Gintsuki sweatdropped._ 'And he calls himself an Uchiha? How embarrassing for Mikoto it must be.'_ He dug Sasuke out of the ground and picked him up with his mouth. "Now where to put him?" The large canine yokai got a sly grin on his face and ran toward the training ground's pond. He dropped Sasuke in the water and ran off.

The cold water definitely woke up the fainted Uchiha. Sasuke spluttered as he burst out of the water. "Who… What…Where!" He was sopping wet. He crawled out of the water.

Just then the alarm clock went off…The four stopped their fighting…They all met up at the logs.

Gintsuki was snickering at Sasuke. The Uchiha was glaring at him.

Kushina announced. "The hour is up… and I have to say…You all PASS!" She gave them thumbs up. "Naru-chan, Sakura-chan you both have impressed me and Hibara-chan! I'm so proud of you both! Team 7 begins their first missions soon!"

Naruto gave his mother a big hug . "Thank you Kaa-chan…I'll make you very proud."

Kushina blushed as her son's hug sent warm waves down her spine. "N-Naru-chan!" She shivered with lust. '_Come on Kushina! Just a little longer! I…I can't take it… Naru-chaaan.'_

Sakura was jealous while watching. _'No fair! I want Naruto-kun to hug **me** like that!' **'Shannaro! I won't lose to Kushina-sama just because she's Naruto-kun's mother!'** _Inner Sakura held a fist up in the air.

Sakura using her super strength pulled Naruto from Kushina and hugged him with a cute pout. "Naruto-kun! Hug me too!"

Kushina growled. _'Why you little…! Naru-chan is MY SON! Which means I get him first!'_ She stormed over and took Naruto back using her own super strength. "Naru-chan's mine!"

Sakura held a good grip on him. "No Naruto-kun's mine!"

Naruto sighed. _'Why me?'_

"He's mine!" Kushina tugged.

"No mine!" Sakura yanked back.

"Mine!"

"Mine!"

"MINE!"

"MINE!"

It went like this for a while. Naruto just groaned as their strength was hurting him slightly. The two kunoichi played tug-of-war…

Hibara was watching. '_No fair! I want otouto to hug me too!'_

Sasuke was jealous. _'Why does the dobe get the pretty girls while I'm stuck with the wimpy fangirls! It's not fair!' _

Gintsuki snickers. _'Sasuke's jealous! But I can't really blame him… I mean Kushina and Sakura are in a whole different league than the girls who lust after him.'_

A week later

Team 7 was rather annoyed. They thought they'd be doing retrieval or assassination missions but this…Trying to catch a stupid cat…It was torture…And this was the 10th time they had to do this stupid mission!

Gintsuki snarled. "I swear when I find this cat I'll… **Rip him apart!"**

Gintsuki had to resist the urge to kill the cat that all canines suffered whenever they encountered a feline. Since the cat was non-demonic even if he acted like it…

soon the 'demon' cat Tora came rushing by.

"I see the vermin and am in hot pursuit!" Gintsuki lunged after the cat.

Tora sensed danger and turned to see a large wolf-like dog charging at him…He screeched and ran for it. But Gintsuki was right on his tail…The large dog lunged and just missed Tora…The poor cat paled as the large dog turned to face him. His golden eyes boring into the cat's own frightened ones…

"Don't move cat! You're mine!" Gintsuki was about to charge when a blur shot past him and grabbed the cat. It was Naruto…

Tora squirmed and swiped…But Naruto easily held him away from his person…

Naruto spoke through his earpiece. "Got Tora!"

Hibara answered. "Good job otouto let's take him to the Hokage tower."

Later

Team 7 watched as Tora's owner gave him a big death hug…

Naruto, Sakura, and Kushina all pitied the poor thing. But Gintsuki, Sasuke, and Hibara watched with sadistic glee at the cat's suffering…

Gintsuki grinned. _'Oh yeah! Come on kill him… Then I can eat!'_

The Daiymo's wife paid for the mission and left…

Sarutobi smiled. "Now for you next mission…Babysitting, Walking the Inuzuka's Ninken…Gardening" He read off very boring stuff.

"No way…" Naruto had his arms crossed. "These aren't missions Jiji…They're grunt work…We're shinobi not grunts."

Sasuke nodded. "For once I agree with the dobe…We should be doing big missions."

Iruka yelled. "Naruto! Sasuke! You're just Genin! These D-rank missions are what genin do and work your way up!"

Naruto ignored him and released a large amount of KI…

Kushina cleaned out her ear. "Annoying little chunin…"

Iruka growled. "What'd you say!"

Kushina just ignored him like he was insignificant.

Sarutobi asked. "Do I need to explain the mission ranks?"

One explanation later

"So you see Naruto? That is why…"

Naruto was thinking. _'I wonder when I'll awaken the abilities of this sword of mine?'_ He looked down at his sheathed sword.

Kushina was eyeing Naruto. _'Calm down… just a little longer then you can teach Naru-chan the 'pleasures' of life!'_ She blushed at her thoughts.

Gintsuki was sleeping and Sasuke was brooding. Sakura was daydreaming about her and Naruto's future wedding.

Sarutobi gained several anger veins. "PAY ATTENTION!" His bellow caused Team 7 to snap out of their little worlds.

Sarutobi rubbed his temples. "Maybe you five are ready for a harder mission…" He showed them a mission scroll. "Here…It's a C-rank escort mission."

Iruka was shocked. "H-Hokage-sama! You're not planning on…!"

Kushina took the scroll. "Thank you old man so who's our client?"

"He's someone from Nami No kuni…You may come in now sir."

An old man with a straw hat and farmer clothes came in. He held a sake bottle. "What? This is the team you give me? They look like snot nosed brats!" He took a swig. "Especially the girly looking kid in the middle."

Sakura cracked her knuckles. "How dare you insult Naruto-kun you old bastard!" _**"Shannaro! Teach that old bastard a lesson for insulting our Naruto-kun!"**_ Inner Sakura was beating up a dummy with the old man's likeness…Sakura lunged at him…

But Hibara grabbed the back of her clothes.

Sakura struggled. "Let me at him!" She reached for him.

Hibara shook her head. "No killing the client Sakura-chan."

Naruto narrowed his eyes coldly. He released a shitload of KI at him. "Sir…It's not nice to insult someone whose team was the only available to protect you."

The old man shivered and pissed himself at the KI. He actually fell to his knees.

Kushina walked over to the old man. "Hibara-chan and I are elite Jonin so you'll be safe with us." She knelt down and placed one hand on his shoulder. "My Naru-chan is correct…" Kushina held a kunai at his manhood. "Your life is in our hands." She was smiling but you could see the sadistic glint in her eyes.

the other males all flinched sympathetic toward the old man.

The old man gulped and nodded shaken. "Got it…I'm Tazuna a super bridge builder from Nami no Kuni and I'm counting on you ninja to protect me with your lives."

Hibara nodded. "We'll do just that as long as you don't insult my little brother again." She released a bit of KI at him.

"R-Right." Tazuna was shaken by Kushina's threat.

Soon the Team and bridge builder headed out toward Nami No Kuni not knowing they'd soon have a helper.

Sarutobi sighed. "Oh boy I hope Tazuna doesn't insult Naruto again." He remembered what Kushina did to the last guy who badmouthed Naruto right in front of her when Naruto was 9…She sent him to the hospital via genjutsu-induced coma…The guy was lucky that Kushina didn't consider him worthy to die.

"I'll go with them." Said a woman as she materialized with a red flash into the room. It was Benihime and this time she was wearing a mesh body suit that hugged and revealed her well-endowed figure she also wore a long trench coat and skirt and sandels. Benihime had her long hair tied up in a ponytail. (Think Anko's uniform and appearance but blood-red hair, clothes, and black tench coat like Ibiki's)

Sarutobi looked at her. He fought down a blush. '_Damn! She may be the Kyuubi but she is** hot **in human form!'_

"After all… It gets SO boring waiting for my Gintsuki-kun and my adorable otouto Naruto-kun to come home! I need some fresh blood!" Benihime said with a pout…

"All right... you're on the mission too."

Benihime smiled like christmas had come early and took off. "Thank you!"

Iruka was shocked. "H-Hokage-sama! She's… She's the Kyuubi No Yoko! You sending her is overkill!"

"But she's much stronger than all of us Iruka…I can't command the bijuu much less the current most powerful one! Besides she'd probably kill me if I tried."

Iruka gulped. "Very true Hokage-sama…"

* * *

With the team

They were walking. Sakura gets curious. "Um… Tazuna?"

He looked to her. "Yes?"

"I was wondering are there any ninja in Nami no Kuni?"

Kushina spoke up. "No Sakura-chan Nami no Kuni doesn't have enough resources for a ninja village." She looked at Tazuna. "Isn't that right?"

Tazuna nodded. "That's correct."

Kushina smiled and patted Sakura's head. "So you see Sakura-chan we don't have to worry about enemy-nin here."

Tazuna looked actually a little guilty like he was hiding something. Sasuke and Gintsuki studied his reaction, both agreed something more was going on here.

Just then our team came across a puddle. Kushina noticed it and just walked right by it as did Hibara. Both Jonin kunoichi could easily tell it was a genjutsu.

Naruto narrowed his eyes. _'Something's not right. It hasn't rained in weeks here.'_ Sakura being a succubus could also tell. But Sasuke was clueless.

Gintsuki turned into human form._ 'Naruto and Sakura have easily seen past the genjutsu but Sasuke isn't quite up to this yet.'_

A double human shape rose out of the water, to reveal two mysterious-nin. They both wore strange masks over their mouths and wore the same clothing. Their hitai-ite bore four lines that resembled flowing water the symbol of Kirigakure. They also had clawed gauntlets from which came a long shuriken chain. Their chain shot toward the two Jonin rank kunoichi. But then the chain suddenly froze.

The demon brothers Gōzu and Meizu were stunned. "What?" "Huh?"

Gintsuki had grabbed the chain with his bare hand. "Tch. My older brother Sesshomaru has poisonous claws." with his demonic herculean strength he crushed the chain in his grip. Thanks to Benihime's chakra in his body the poison shall be filtered out.

Gōzu gulped. "Um Meizu?"

"Yeah brother?" His equally frightened brother replied.

"Let's get the hell out of here!" "Right!"They turned to run. But then a chain wrapped around them. Benihime came out of the forest. She held her scythes in each hand.

Gōzu and Meizu gulped at seeing the scythes connected to the chain.

Gintsuki was stunned. "Benihime-chan? Why are you here?"

The fox queen smiled. "Hey Gintsuki-kun! I'm your backup just incase! Besides I hate waiting in the village that despises us." She looked down at the tied up demon brothers. "I sensed these two weaklings and thought I'd help deal with them."

Kushina looked down at the two frightened tied-up nin with a sadistic gleam in her eye. "Hibara-chan you speak to our client… while I handle these two." She cracked her knuckles.

Gozu whispered. "Meizu promise me you visit my grave."

"I promise brother…If I don't die first."

"Yes Kushina-sempai." Hibara gave Tazuna a cold stare that had him praying for kami.

Kushina used her manipulation of water to interrogate the two enemy chunin…Then she allowed them to escape they were mere chunin not worth her skills.

Tazuna then explained the truth about who was after him. (Heard this explanation way too many times already)

Hideout

A fat short man yelled at the demon brothers. "How could you fail to kill one simple old man! If you weren't supposed to be the best I wouldn't paid my top ryo for your skills!"

A tall man with bandages on his face drew a massive guillotine sword. "Relax Gato I'll handle this problem. I am Momochi Zabuza the 'Kirigakure no Kijin.'"

Gato gulped at the sight of the massive sword. He nodded and walked out.

Once the door closed. A cold wind appeared. Then a beautiful woman appeared in the room in a flash of cold air. She had long, pale blue hair that is clipped at the left side of her head at the front, while on the right it hangs loose and is cut somewhat shorter. She wore a Furisode kimono: The top part of her clothing has long sleeves that reach the ground, and the bottom part is also long and covers her feet. Everything about this woman reminded us of Ice and snow.

By her side was a young ninja wearing an ANBU like mask and a blue robe that covered a good portion of her body. Her nails were painted a blue-green color. She also had long black hair tied upwards in a bun. She took off the mask to reveal the face of an angel or goddess.

The older woman glided over to Zabuza. She sat down close to him and wrapped her arms around him. "Za-kun I despise that man."

The A-rank Missing-nin chuckled his normally hard brown eyes showing complete love and compassion toward the two women. "I know Kina-chan I hate him too. It's good thing we don't really work for him… Right Leader-sama?" His gaze turned to the front.

A mysterious person wearing an orange swirl mask on her face appeared in the room. She wore a hooded closed robe decorated with red clouds. Her one visible Sharingan eye showed through the hole in the left side of the mask. "That's right Zabuza. Make sure to test my daughter and grandson. Also watch over them."

Zabuza nodded. "To make sure _he_ doesn't get them right?"

"Yes." The robed ninja vanished in a swirl.

"Don't worry Leader-sama…I'm on the job." Zabuza stood up. He then kissed his wife. "Kina-chan. It's time for my mission."

Yukina wrapped her arms around her husband. "You and Haku-chan be careful all right Za-kun?"

the younger woman spoke up. "Don't worry Kaa-san…I'll make sure Tou-san doesn't overdo it."

Zabuza chuckled. "See Kina-chan? No need to worry."

Yukina smiled. "All right but still I'm coming with you Za-kun." Her tone booked no argument.

Zabuza hoisted his sword onto his back again. "All right Kina-chan, Haku-chan let's go."

"Yes Tou-san, Kaa-san." Haku placed her mask back on.

Zabuza and Haku both vanished using shushin…Yukina vanished in a swirl of icy wind.

* * *

Our team had decided to just continue with the mission. But it was now upgraded to A-rank due to the person after Tazuna. They had rode a boat across the water to Nami No Kuni. Benihime followed them using her mastery of Suiton.

Now they were walking through a forest.

Naruto was focused. He could sense something big would happen in the near-future.

Sasuke was pissed that he wasn't getting any action. Suddenly… Sasuke turned toward a bush and threw a shuriken…

Everyone jumped. Nothing happened.

Sasuke growled. "I swear I thought I saw something!"

Sakura yelled. "Quit throwing your shuriken around Sasuke-teme!"

Tazuna agreed. "Yeah kid quit scaring us!"

Kushina suddenly turned toward another direction…Her senses spiked. Gintsuki turned detecting a scent.

Naruto's senses told him they would be dealing with a stronger enemy this time.

Sasuke threw another shuriken. "There! I demand you come out and fight me!"

Sakura really annoyed pounded Sasuke in the back of the head. "I said quit it!"

"Ow! Stupid bitch…" Sasuke muttered.

"Hmmm? What was that?" Sakura cracked her knuckles with a demonic evil smile on her face at the arrogant idiot. Her eyes glowed with dark flames.

Sasuke actually paled and backed down. "N-Nothing."

Sakura smiled. "Good." And she returned to normal.

They ran to see a poor hare trembling against a treee…The little creature was frightened…The shuriken had missed it literally by a hair and was embedded in the tree inbetween it's furry ears.

Sakura yelled. "Sasuke! See what you did!" She ran over and picked up the poor rabbit trying to comfort it.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. _'Something's wrong…It's summer so that snow hare should be brown. Unless…! This hare was raised indoors!'_

Zabuza was hiding in the bushes eyeing Kushina_. 'So that is Leader-sama's daughter…Her chakra is inhuman! She is also the former Jinchuriki of the Kyuubi No Yoko. This'll be fun!'_

Haku was hiding. She could feel the raw power Kushina gave off. _'Oh no! Her power is at Kage-level! Tou-san needs my help!'_

Yukina was also worried._ 'Za-kun… Kushina-chan is too powerful for you to handle alone!'_

Kushina gasped as a sound was heard. She turned to the others and yelled. "GET DOWN!" She quickly knelt low to the ground.

Instantly everybody hit the dirt. Naruto was close to Sasuke so he pulled the other Uchiha to the ground. Sakura pulled Tazuna down…Gintsuki quickly ducked…

A massive cleaver type sword came whirring through the area…It flew right above them in the places that could've been their heads…The blade embedded itself within a tree…

Soon a man with spiky black hair appeared on the sword's hilt…He was tall and muscular…He wore brown pants and bandages covered his lower face. His wrists had camouflage wrist bands.

Kushina glared at the man. '_So Momochi Zabuza has shown up. '_

Sasuke smirked. '_Yes now's my chance to see if how strong I really am! To see if I can really kill **him**!"'_

Hibara spoke. "If it isn't the infamous Kirigakure No Kijin Momochi Zabuza."

Sasuke drew a kunai and got ready. _'It's time to test my potential!'_ He leapt forward…only to have Kushina block his path with one arm…

"You're in the way. Don't interfere." Kushina spoke without turning to face him. "This one is much different than our previous enemies." Kushina's eyes began to change as crimson bled into her violet irises.

_'Now to see how powerful she really is...'_ Zabuza looked down. "The Shinku Oujo Uzumaki Kushina I presume? Could you surrender the old man to me?"

Kushina spoke. "I'm afraid not…" Her eyes changed now crismon with five tomoe in a triangle formation around her pupils.

Zabuza smirked. "What an honor to face the legendary Sharingan so soon!"

Sasuke looked shocked and saw Kushina's eyes. _'What! She has the Sharingan! Then… that means…She has Uchiha blood!'_ He looked over at Naruto. _'Then that would mean the dobe is related to me too!' _his mind was reeling with all this new information…

Kushina informed them. "Assume the manji formation. Protect Tazuna." She looked to Zabuza. "So Zabuza shall we begin?"

Zabuza looked to Hibara. _'Hmm… This one looks like a new Jonin. Which means she probably won't do too much…' _"When I was still a Kiri-Nin… I saw the bingo-book and saw your stats the first kunoichi to become an S-ranked threat in Konohagakure since Tsunade-sama of the Sannin…Uzumaki Kushina alias the Shinku Oujo."

Naruto smirked knowingly. _'I see even Kirigakure knows of Kaa-chan's skills.'_

_'I hope I can gain a reputation like Kushina-sensei's!' _Sakura was star-struck.

"Well as fun as the conversation's been. I'm on a tight schedule to kill the bridge builder there." Zabuza spoke. "But Kushina it looks like I'll have to deal with you first." He pulled his sword from the tree and vanished quickly.

Zabuza reappeared on top of the water with both hands in a rat seal. One hand in front of his chin and the other raised to the sky. His chakra swirled around him.

Naruto watched. _'I won't learn the water-walking exercise until later.'_ He had learned the Tree-Walking exercise but not the Water-Walking exercise yet.

Kushina narrowed her eyes. _'Bastard. He's building up his chakra for something.'_

Zabuza announced. "Kirigakure Jutsu!" Suddenly a thick fog turned the area's visability to near zero.

Kushina told them. "He will come after me first. Momochi Zabuza is a master of the Sairento Kiringu techinque. don't let your guard down or prepare for a one-way trip to heaven. Stay alert!"

Naruto, Sasuke, and Sakura gathered around Tazuna.

Soon Zabuza's voice was heard seemingly from all around them. "Eight vital points… Heart, Kindey, Throat, Spine, Lungs, Liver, Jugular, Subclavian Artery…Which one shall I choose?"

Kushina placed her hands in a seal and released her chakra. Due to the immense output the mist was blown away. Allowing the team to see in front of them…Kushina's chakra swirled around her like a malestrom…

Sasuke was shaking. _'T-This is madness! Such terrible blood-thirst! If I draw his attention, by even blinking he'll kill me! I can feel it!'_ He gripped his kunai. _'I can't stay like this! I'm going to lose it! An elite Jonin determined to kill you... Knowing my life is in his hands. I hate it! I just want to...!'_

"Sasuke…"

Sasuke snapped out of his little fear. Kushina spoke up. "Calm down…I'll protect all of you." She looked back and smiled at them. "I will never allow you to die!"

"I wouldn't say that." Zabuza appeared behind her and tried to attack with his sword. But Kushina easily blocked it with one arm.

Zabuza was shocked. "No way…"

Kushina was easily holding the sword back. "Well Zabuza? Is this all you can do?" She curled two fingers back and flicked forward. Zabuza was sent flying a few meters back.

But he dug his sword into the ground and slowed his flight. Zabuza was shaken. '_Her strength is monstrous! I forgot she trained under Tsunade-sama of the Sannin!'_

Zabuza looked around. _'Hmmm… Ah! Let's see how her fellow Jonin reacts!'_ Zabuza targeted Hibara. But Hibara drew a sword of her own…She countered his move with ease.

Hibara smirked at his shocked expression. "Oh don't be so shocked… I went on a few missions with Kushina-sempai when I was still a Genin and picked up a few tricks of my own."

Soon Zabuza was on the defensive as Kushina and Hibara both overwhelmed him with their great teamwork skills. Benihime joined in. It was an all out smackdown on poor Zabuza.

Zabuza groaned as he was sent flying from Kushina's kick. Hibara went through handseals. "Katon: Goukakkyuu No Jutsu." She breathed out a massive fireballl ten times what Sasuke could use.

The missing-nin paled and stopped his flight. "Okay maybe it was bad to go without help!" _'I should've listened to Yu-chan!'_ He only hoped he survived. The fireball struck him and exploded

Zabuza groaned as the flames burned him. "This hurts!" He used Kawarimi. But it was useless. These three women really knew how to work together.

Soon Benihime appeared above him. "Hi!" She spun her scythes and threw them at him.

One missed and the second scythe grazed Zabuza's stomach.

Zabuza groaned. "Ow! This is really painful!"

Naruto, Tazuna, Sasuke, and Gintsuki all thought. _'Poor Zabuza! Women are scary!'_

_Sakura was watching. 'Kushina-sensei, Hibara-sensei, and Benihime-sama are so incredible… I wish I could be like them!'_

In the bushes… Yukina couldn't take watching her beloved get overwhlemed much longer. She began to emit an icy-white aura from her body. The ground and trees around her froze up and snow began to fall.

"Haku-chan this is obviously too much for your father…I'm going to help Zabu-kun, you distract the genin." Yukina held out her hand. "Dance!" In a white flash a beautiful white sword materialized into her hand. It was pure white with a hollow snowflake-like tsuba and a white ribbon forms from the pommel from the end of the handle.

Soon Yukina vanished in a cold wind.

Haku nodded. "Yes Kaa-san." She vanished in a wind shunshin.

Kushina placed her hands in one seal. "Suiton: Suiryuudan No Jutsu!" A water dragon formed in front of her ready to attack.

Hibara went through handseals. She placed one hand to the ground, palm down with the other hand over it. A blue lightning ball formed in her palm. "Raikiri!" She used Kakashi's technique perfectly. "Hm I think I'll like using this jutsu."

Benihime lifted her hand and aimed it at Zabuza. Chakra bubbles began to gather into a black ball in front of her palm.

Haku appeared behind the genin. "I can't allow tou-san to be killed." She drew several senbon ready to knock out the Genin.

Yukina held her sword outward. "Tsugi No mai, Hakuren." Four bursts of ice formed an arc in front of her. Then a massive pure-white ice blast shot from her sword.

Kushina and the others halted their attacks as a wave of ice came at them. The two Jonin and one demon queen leapt back avoiding the massive ice wave.

Zabuza was shocked as he saw his wife. "Kina-chan."

"I knew I should've come out sooner Zabu-kun." Yukina said…She released her spiritual pressure to contact Haku.

Kushina felt the pressure and it felt familiar to her.

Haku detected her mother's spiritual pressure. "Time to go." She vanished.

Naruto had sensed her presence. _'Huh? I thought I sensed someone.'_ He turned to see nothing.

Yukina vanished along with her husband and daughter.

Gintsuki turned to see clearly in front of them. "He's gone!"

Benihime was surprised. "Someone must've helped him."

Tazuna chuckled. "Well I guess that deals with that threat! Come on I'll lead you the rest of the way to my place!" Soon the group continued to Tazuna's house.

Hidden

A mysterious-nin was watching. "Ooh boy! Now's my chance!" He grinned like an idiot. "I know! I'll bring that man back!" This guy had average brown hair and black eyes. He had a normal appearance nothing too unique about him. Aside from his ability to use mostly forbidden jutsu. He had a sacrifice. He followed them.

* * *

Who's this idiot? And is he planning to use a reanimation jutsu? What about poor Zabuza's pride? Next chapter we learn of Kiba's punishment and the idiot-nin brings back a certain blond who Kushina has a bone to pick with.


	6. Revival of the Yondaime

***Bows* Sorry about rewriting this chapter my friends I'm keeping Sasuke arrogant and making him become even worse.**

**

* * *

**

Team 7 and Benihime have arrived at Tazuna's place. They met Tazuna's beautiful daughter Tsunami and his 8-year old grandson Inari. But however the brat had the nerve to insult them saying they should just go back home. He then left to go watch the waves.

Naruto just ignored him. Sasuke growled. Sakura felt surprised that anyone could be worse than Sasuke.

Gintsuki looked at the boy. _'Hmmm... from the looks of things I'd say this boy suffered trauma in his young life. but he has no idea what Naruto suffered.'_

Tsunami bowed and apologized for her son's actions. She was ashamed.

Gintsuki spoke. "You know what I think?" Everyone turned to him. "I believe whoever used that ice attack was on Zabuza's side and came to rescue him."

Naruto nodded. "I agree Aniki. Because I thought I sensed someone behind us."

"Hmmmm..." Kushina crossed her arms under her ample chest. "Then we have at least a couple of weeks to prepare for a rematch."

Gintsuki nods. "That's right. Now I think we should upgrade their training. Teach them chakra-control."

Kushina agreed. "I'll teach Naru-chan the Water-Walking exercise." She turned to Hibara. "Bara-chan you train Sasuke and Sakura-chan in the Tree-Walking exercise."

"Of course Kushina-sempai."

Sasuke and Sakura were surprised. Tree-walking? What?

Gintsuki spoke. "I think you two can handle this. I shall remain here to watch over Tazuna and his family."

Benihime wrapped her arms around him. "I'll stay here with my Gintsuki-kun!" She licked the outer lobe of his ear.

Gintsuki shivered slightly. "Hime-chan."

Benihime grinned slyly and dragged him to a room. "Let's _catch _up Gintsuki-kun. You did promise me. "

Gintsuki sighed. "Right."

Benihime giggled and placed a sound barrier over their room.

Tazuna chuckled. "You're so whipped man." His words got him smacked in the head by Tsunami.

Outside

Kushina led Naruto to the water so she could show him the Water-Walking exercise. While Hibara took Sasuke and Sakura to the trees.

Little did they know the idiot-nin from earlier was preparing something stupid.

"Heh, Heh! Soon I will be the ruler of the elemental countries!" The man saw Kushina. _'Ah! the Shiku Oujo herself! I know how to deal with you!' _He snuck toward the training team.

With Kushina and Naruto

Kushina explained. "You see Naru-chan the Water-Walking exercise is a lot harder to master than the Tree-Walking exercise."

Naruto guessed. "It's because of water's constant motions right? Where with a tree you can maintain a constant chakra hold."

Kushina nodded happily. "That's right Naru-chan!" Just then Kushina threw a kunai in a random direction.

She got an "OWWW!" in return. The idiot-nin came out of his hiding place. He was holding his you-know-what where the kunai had pierced. Blood dripped down from between his legs. The kunai just barely missed that which made him a man. He ripped out the kunai which incited another even louder "OWWWWW!" from the man.

"You... You! That hurt like hell!" The idiot-nin yelled. "How dare you do that to me! I'm Takashi Akido former Konoha Jonin! Now A-rank Missing-nin!"

Kushina sweatdropped. "You're an A-rank ninja? I doubt that." She just waved her hand dismissively. "Now please leave, I'm training with my son."

Akido growled. "Oh yeah? I'll show you!" He threw a shuriken and went through handseals. "Shuriken Kage Bushin no jutsu!" The shuriken multiplied into many shot at the Uzumaki woman.

Kushina avoided or deflected them all without any effort.

Akido gaped. "Ahhh..."

Naruto shook his head and walked up. "Kaa-chan this guy isn't worth your time let me handle him."

Kushina smiled and nodded. "All right Naru-chan. But don't play with him too long." She backed away and let her son go in her place.

"Got it." Naruto drew his sword. "Let's do this."

Akido paled. "Wait! L-Let's talk about this!" He held his hands up in defense. _'Oh well looks like I have no choice!'_

Akido went through handseals. "Kuchiyose: Edo Tensei!" A coffin with the kanji for 'Four' appeared out of the ground.

Kushina froze at the sight of the coffin.

"Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! Ha! So Shiku Oujo! Let's see how you like facing your own dead husband!" Akido laughed like an idiot.

The coffin opened to reveal a man who resembled an older Naruto wearing a flame cloak, jonin vest, and black pants. This man was none other than Namikaze Minato the Yondaime Hokage/Konoha no Kiiroi Senkō.

Naruto shook his head again. _'He shouldn't have done that.'_ He looked at the frozen form of his mother. Naruto sent a mental prayer to both his father and Akido.

Minato yawned like he was waking up from a nap. "Huh? What's going on-?" Suddenly he felt a familiar dread. "Uh-oh..." The Yondaime looked to see Akido. "Are you the one who brought me back?"

Akido nodded.

"You shouldn't have done that."

Akido was confused. "Why?"

Minato pointed with a trembling finger at the trembling form of his wife...Her head was down, her long hair covered her eyes from view, Her fists were clenched tightly and her whole body was riddled with trembles.

Akido misinterpted the trembles thinking they were trembles of horror and sorrow it never crossed his mind that they were actually trembles of barely repressed rage. He grinned stupidly. "Ah! She must be devastated!"

But Minato knew better. _'Oh boy! I haven't seen her this mad since Jiraiya-sensei peeped on us during our honeymoon.'_

Suddenly a massive KI(Killing Intent) was sent at both of them. The pressure sent Akido to his knees even Minato champion over the Kyuubi No Yoko was forced to the ground.

Kushina was releasing massive amounts of KI. She slowly advanced toward the two. "Naru-chan..."

Naruto instantly paid attention not wanting to anger his mother any more than she already was.

"Go back to Tazuna's place and we'll pick up where we left off later. I need to have a discussion with your father." The bloodlust in her tone was completely visible. Kushina cracked her knuckles while having a sickly sweet smile on that would scare even Benihime.

Naruto nodded and somehow managed to move. He disappeared using shunshin.

Kushina smiled sweetly at her ex-husband after all it was 'til death do us part'. She had her sword drawn. "Now Minato-_kun_... You're going to tell me why you did what I pleaded no... begged you not to do to our... MY son." Crimson chakra began to emit off her body. Her nails and teeth sharpened. Her eyes became like Benihime's, crimson and cat-like, her hair spiked and now resembled rough fur. An actual image of Benihime in her full fox form appeared above Kushina with her mouth open in a vicious roar (Watch the Naruto Vs Sasuke fight in the final valley if you're confused) her nine tails stretched all around the Uzumaki woman.

"N-N-Now Kushina-chan... let's be reasonable..." Minato was scared out of his mind. Kushina literaly blasted him with raw KI.

Akido was pissing and crapping himself at the same time. He fainted from sheer fright. _'SCARY!' _was his last thought before he fell unconscious.

**"Reasonable? ****REASONABLE!"** Kushina blasted him with more KI. The red chakra solidified into a one-tailed fox shroud. **"The minute the village found out what you did they tried to kill Naru-chan!"** She raised one arm and shot an 'arm' of red chakra complete with claws. It grabbed Minato and brought him right in front of Kushina.

Minato gaped. "They what!"

**"That's right..._ Husband._ They tried to kill MY child!**" Kushina's red slit eyes had tears forming in them. **"Did you know... how hard it was for Naru-chan to make any friends? The only kids that would play with him were the clan children because the civilian children wouldn't even look at him! The bastard elder and civilian councils even tried to keep Hibara-chan and I occupied with missions so Naru-chan would be an easier target! I can't even count all the times Naru-chan came home badly wounded and he wouldn't even tell me! I had to hunt the bastards down myself!"** Her fists were clenched so tightly that her claws were now cutting into her flesh. Her tears were flowing freely now. **"Because of your actions... my son became the village pariah! His dream is to someday leave Konohagakure to create his own village."**

Minato looked down with shame. He had a feeling the villagers would react badly but during that battle he had hope that they would be able to brush past his son's jinchuriki status. But it seemed that wasn't the case. He realized he had screwed up big time.

**"If it wasn't for some help and the fact that some of Naru-chan's most precious people besides me live in Konoha I would've taken Naru-chan out of Konohagakure for good. Your very own former student Kakashi used his Raikiri on Naru-chan! And our elder son Itachi was kidnapped by the corrupt Uchiha of the clan!"** Kushina finished, dropping Minato and retracting the chakra claw. Her one-tailed shroud faded and her demonic features returned to normal.

Minato couldn't believe how much things had gone wrong. "Kushina-chan... I-I-I don't know what else to say except sorry..." He kneeled before his wife. "I know that apologizing won't ever make up the pain I caused both you and Naruto. But I'm sorry." Minato felt himself beginning to fade. "Here Kushina-chan give this to Naruto." He handed her a scroll with his clan symbol. "It's a scroll that contains my prized Hiraishin. I'm sorry again Kushina-chan. Goodbye." Soon he faded away.

Kushina clutched the scroll in her arms. "Goodbye... Minato-baka." She turned and teleported away.

Tazuna's place

Naruto was bored so he thought he'd create a few Kage bushin to amuse himself with. Unfortunately the bushin got into an argument about something stupid so Naruto dispelled them.

Kushina came in. "Naru-chan here's something your father gave me." She handed him the scroll.

Naruto took the scroll and opened it. "T-This is... tou-san's Hiraishin scroll." He clutches it tightly. "Thank you Kaa-chan..."

Kushina smiled and hugged her son. "I believe in you Naru-chan." She then planted a loving kiss on his forehead.

Naruto was blushing embarrassed. "Kaa-chan!"

Tsunami cooed at the cuteness of the scene.

Tazuna snickered and muttered into his closed fist. "*cough*Mama's boy *Cough*"

Tsunami gained an annoyed vein on her head and smacked her father over his head again. "Tou-san! Don't be rude!"

"Ow!" Tazuna rubbed his sore head.

Gato's hideout

Zabuza was resting in the bed. His wife and daughter were watching over him.

Soon Gato and two samurai came up.

"A 'demon' huh? More like a baby devil! You couldn't even beat a bunch of women and kids!" Gato walked up to Zabuza's side and reached out to touch him.

But then Yukina quickly grabbed his hand in a crushing vicegrip. Her icy blue eyes truly resembled chips of ice. She spoke coldly. "Scum, do not touch my husband." Her grip's pressure increased. Despite her lithe appearance, Yukina is much stronger than her looks suggest. You could actually hear the bones in Gato's wrist creaking like they would break any minute. Ice needles formed and hovered an inch from Gato and his samurais' necks.

Haku had her sword at them "Keep your filthy hands off Tou-san!"

The two samurai were frozen in shock and horror from their KI. Gato had a look of absolute terror and pain. "All right! All right! You're crushing my hand!"

Yukina quickly released her grip. "Now leave." She waved her hand and blew them out of the room with an icy wind.

Zabuza woke up and spoke. "Yu-chan, Haku-chan you didn't have to do that."

Yukina looked at her husband. "I know Zabu-kun. But I just hate that man so much why can't we just go join Kushina-chan's group?"

"Not yet Yu-chan... but soon. Once Gato is taken care of." Zabuza spoke smiling beneath his bandages. He went back to sleep.

Yukina turned to her daughter. "Haku-chan go out and find some herbs for your father tomorrow morning."

Haku nodded. "I will kaa-san."

Tazuna's place

Naruto and the others were eating dinner. Gintsuki and Benihime sat together blushing they 'caught' up all day. Inari was watching them eat. He couldn't handle it. They were just eating like everything was okay! They knew nothing of this country and how it suffered! How little of the world he understands.

Finally the little boy could take it no longer. He slammed his fists into the table. "I CAN'T STAND YOU PEOPLE! YOU ALL ACT SO TOUGH! BUT IT'S HOPELESS! GATO WILL KILL YOU!"

Naruto looked at him a little annoyed. "Shut up brat, I'm not a whiny little runt who can't even stand for himself or his family like you are."

"I'D HATE TO BE YOU! YOU DON'T KNOW WHAT IT'S LIKE TO SUFFER AND BE TREATED LOWER THAN DIRT!" Inari screamed.

The entire room temperature just went down... Naruto was releasing a faint aura of foul black chakra. He looked up and everyone flinched as his violet-blue eyes were so cold even ice seemed hotter. They saw a slit appeared on his forehead but it didn't open... yet.

Naruto soon stood up and placed his utensils down. "I'm not hungry anymore. Kaa-chan, Aniki, Nee-chan. I'm going outside for a bit." His voice was colder than the deepest part of the ocean. He walked out.

Inari looked smug. "Humph. I knew it was a bluff all along-" Benihime had rushed over and slapped the boy across the face. Tsunami didn't complain she realized her son went too far. She gave the group a very apologetic look and bow.

Inari rubbed his now bruised cheek with tears of shock running down his face.

Then Kushina slapped the boy hard too with a backhand.

Benihime's crimson eyes were filled with tears. "Y-You don't know how much Naruto-kun suffered in his home village! Don't even think your suffering is greater than his was!" Her voice was breaking and she was trembling with barely repressed sorrow and rage. Finally Benihime couldn't take it anymore and buried her head against her mate's firm chest crying with her arms around his waist.

Gintsuki wrapped his arms around her. "I know Hime-chan I know." He glared coldly at Inari. "Boy, did your mother have to train you hard just so you'd survive in your own village?" He looked at Tsunami who was listening in shock. "I'm afraid **we're** the cause of Naruto's suffering."

Kushina began to sob too remembering when Naruto had turned 7 and came home with a broken arm and several shattered bones in his leg. The Uzumaki woman buried her face in her hands. "My son... is hated by all but a few in our village." Her sobs grew louder... Hibara while crying too gave her superior a comforting hug.

Tsunami was horrified. "W-What?"

Gintsuki explained. "You see Hime-chan and I aren't exactly human... we're yokai. Hime-chan is the Kyuubi No Yoko or Nine Tailed Demon Fox."

The civilian family was stunned. They had heard the rumors about Hi No Kuni being attacked by the fox but never thought they were actually seeing it no her in person. Sakura already knew this being a demoness herself. She cried in her hands as well.

Sasuke had an evil glint in his eyes. _'That beautiful woman is the Kyuubi No Yoko, she's perfect for reviving my clan with!'_

"S-She's the Kyuubi! But she seems so nice!" Tazuna stuttered.

Gintsuki nodded. "Those rumors of her being an evil monster are typical rumors created by frightened humans. Yes Hime-chan is sensitive to and capable of detecting negative human emotions like rage and she does appear whenever human malice is at it's greatest. But she's not evil. In fact when she appears where human malice is at his greatest she wipes them out to prevent the malice from spreading to others. The bijuu are guardians not the monsters they're believed to be. "

Tazuna looked down in shame. "I see. But your Yondaime Hokage was said to have defeated her."

Kushina began to cry harder. "No... he didn't... she was too powerful even for him so he had to seal her... within my son!"

Gintsuki said. "Not only was Hime-chan sealed within Naruto but so was I. Kushina there is Hime-chan's former host."

The civilian family was listening in shock.

"After he sealed us... his wish was for Naruto to be seen as a hero... However humanity often lets the deaths of their greatest heroes get to them which these people did. Until we were released Naruto had only his mother and older sister to fully protect him. In fact the village council kept Kushina and Hibara occupied with missions just so the mobs could have their chances. Even these days many people still refuse to believe Naruto hasn't been tainted by our presence..." Gintsuki finished now having a few tears himself. "The Yondaime Hokage is actually Naruto's father. His own father cursed him to the life of a Jinchuriki!"

Tazuna and Tsunami were completely morified. That boy's own father cursed his own child? It's unforgivable in their eyes! That was worse than anything Gato did to them! Inari actually cried realizing he deserved those slaps earlier. He was wrong! Tsunami was crying being comforted by her father. Tazuna looked down with shame. _'I'm such a Teme! I insulted a child who suffered at the hands of his own village!'_

_'Heh... the dobe deserved it! He's too soft! I would've killed them all! So his mother is the previous jinchurki eh? She's quite beautiful! I'll order the council to arrange her to marry me and revive my clan, and The Kyubi No Yoko herself! I want both of them! They will be mine! The Uchiha shall rise again!'_ Sasuke thought evilly. He imagined Benihime and Kushina forcibly married to him and Naruto as his servant. He fell asleep dreaming things that would frighten Orochimaru.

That night everyone fell asleep waiting for Naruto to come back but no one would sleep well tonight. Benihime and Kushina both shivered in their sleep for some reason. Gintsuki growled in his sleep wanting to kill Sasuke for some reason.

With Naruto

Naruto was letting out some steam in the forest. He went through handseals. "Katon: Ryuka No Jutsu!" He shot a massive stream of fire into the forest. He then drew his sword and began doing some katas with it. He felt it pulsing with electricity. He was close to awakening it's abilities.

Then he fell asleep.

Dreamscape

Naruto looked around. "Huh?" He was in a field with thunderclouds around and lightning shot everywhere yet it never hurt him.

He saw a massive phoenix made of electricity. It appeared before him and spoke in a deep echoing tone. **"Can you hear me Naruto? Can you hear my name?"**

Naruto looked at the bird. The giant bird just sighed. **"How many times must I call it out until you can hear it? I've been calling you forever."**

Naruto said. "I can't hear you over the thunder!"

**"Open your mind Naruto and hear my name. It is..."**

* * *

*Cries* This chapter was so sad! But it seems Naruto has met his Zanpakuto spirit. Will he ever hear it's name? Now that would be telling wouldn't it? Next chapter skips a few weeks to the next round against Zabuza. Also Sasuke's becoming more arrogant and power-hungry!


End file.
